My Fiery Angel
by ComplicatedxAndxStunning
Summary: Katalina Burns is the daughter of Neko and the Undertaker, two very famous villains. Her built up anger at the world might lead her down the same path as her parents. But maybe a certain brooding boy can save her...
1. My PERFECT Life

**My Fiery Angel**

**Summary: Katalina Burns is the daughter of Neko and the Undertaker, two very famous villains. Her built up anger at the world might lead her down the same path as her parents. But maybe a certain brooding boy can save her.**

**Prologue - My PERFECT life**

**By the way, neko means cat in Japanese, in case you didn't know that.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cecilia Claws. She had long, pale blonde hair and neon green eyes. She was pretty and popular, and fell in love with Kenny Burns, with brown hair and orange eyes, the most popular boy in her grade and class. They were perfect for each other, and became the school power couple. Once they graduated after getting perfect grades in Sky High, they grew up and had a perfect life and had a perfect daughter, and had a perfect family and they lived on to be the most perfect people EVER!!!!

…Uh…

No.

Not even in your fucking dreams.

Their life wasn't a fucking fairy tale to anyone else EXCEPT for them.

Cecilia Claws WASN'T popular. She was an outcast. A nobody. She was angry at the world. Then, a transfer student came… Kenny Burns. He was a nobody too. So they started a relationship, while getting teased at school. So, once they graduated… they became villains and started chaos in Maxville. Then, one day, Kenny was caught and thrown in jail, leaving Cecilia to care for their daughter by herself. Cecilia tried to be the best mom she could, but when her daughter was five, she was killed in the supermarket when someone recognized her disguise. They would've killed their daughter too, but a woman with a small boy protested. The man wasn't put in jail. In fact, the citizens of Maxville praised him with gifts and money… not even considering the fact that they left a five year old fucking child without no one. She was put into a foster family, who made her get contacts so no one would see her lava like eyes. She was abused, beaten, and broken inside. She hated the world, who hated her back, and couldn't wait to use her powers for revenge. Their daughter was me… Katalina Burns.


	2. Mystery Boy Who's That Guy?

_**My Fiery Angel**_

_**Chapter 1: Mystery Boy; Who's That Guy?**_

_**Hey, in the prologue, Katalina said she lived with an abusive foster family. Now, she lives with her aunt and her uncle if there might be confusion in this chapter.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'**Why are we going to this school again?'**

'_Mom wanted it.'_

'**Oh, right. Because it's a great idea for you, the daughter of two infamous villains, to go to Sky High, the very place that made your mother BECOME a villain. Oh yes, perfect sense.'**

I glared at Abrianna in my mind. She glared back. I blocked her out as I walked down the stairs, putting on my sunglasses.

My white blonde hair had black streaks in it and was down. I had a black tank top that showed a little bit of skin and said 'Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? Get over it', and black baggy jean shorts with black and white converse. I had a black and white striped hoodie too. I had my black and orange necklace on that said 'KAT' on black and orange striped charms. I also had my bracelet that my little cousin, Freddie, made. It had black and orange beads.

Speaking of Freddie…

"KITTY!" he shouted, throwing himself at my legs… which caused me to trip and fall flat on my face. Now, with anyone, I would've snapped and said 'Watch where you're fucking going!'. But since it was Freddie, all I could do was give him a smile, and laugh.

"Hey there, Freddie," I said, ruffling his dark blonde hair. He grinned and looked at me with his dark green eyes.

"Hi, Kitty!" Oh, and by the way, he's the only one allowed to call me Kitty. I stood up, and grabbed a granola bar.

"Good morning, Kat," my uncle, Greg, said walking into the room. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning."

"Ready for the first day of school?" my aunt, Adele, asked, pouring a bowel of Lucky Charms for Freddie. I shrugged.

'**No.'**

'_Shut up, Abrianna.'_

I should probably explain. The day my mom died, this voice came into my head. Yep, that was Abrianna. And now she was my best friend basically. Yeah, it's sad when a voice in your head is your best friend, but no one wanted to be friends with the freak with the orange eyes.

"The bus is here," Adele said. I grabbed my black and orange striped messenger bag with a white cat on it. Freddie immediately attached himself to my leg.

"Please don't leave , Kitty!!" I smiled sadly and patted his head.

"I'll be back, Freddie. Don't worry." I bent down and kissed his head, and then I walked out of the door. I walked up to the bus, and got on. Of course, every fucking one looks at me, and stares. I glared, and walked down the aisle. I flopped in the last seat, and pulled out of my I-Pod. I was scrolling through the songs, when I felt eyes on me. I turned to my left. There was a boy on the other seat. He was reading a book, but I could tell he was staring at me. I stared back, before narrowing my lava eyes at him. He looked a little shocked that I glared back, but then he held his arm out, and a small fire started in his hand. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me, but I simply smirked, and held out my hand. A small, black fire started, and I tossed it around in my hands. I smirked at his surprised face, and I put the fire out.

'**Well hello there, mystery boy… I think I like this school already…'**

'_Psh, you are so shallow…'_

'**How can you not think that isn't hot?!'**

'_I never said that, Abrianna…'_

"Who are you?" the boy asked. I smirked, and slid to the edge of the seat.

"I could ask you the same thing, mystery boy," I said. He frowned. "Guess." He gave me a confused look, and looked at me necklace. That seemed to help a little bit. I sighed, and then pulled my sunglasses down a little bit, revealing my neon orange eyes. His eyes widened, and I grinned.

"I'm Katalina Burns," I said quietly so no one would hear us. He just stared. "Now, who are you?"

"Guess." I growled, and he smirked. I quickly moved to his seat, and he glared.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I ignored him and examined his features.

He had long, dark brown hair, with a red streak going through it. He had dark eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black wife beater with a leather jacket and dark gray jeans. He also had leather fingerless gloves.

'**Wow, he is sooooooooooo hot.'**

'_It feels like I know him somehow…'_

'**You better hope I don't get out, Kat. Cause if I do, I just might fu-'**

'_Abrianna, stop it!'_

'**Whatever. But you're right, it feels like we've seen him before…'**

'_What was the name of dad's friend in prison? He had the same dark hair and eyes as mystery boy-'_

'**Baron Battle.'**

"You're Warren Peace…" I said, and he looked shocked…

Again.

Jeez, I am just full of surprises.

"You're the son of Baron Battle." His surprised face turned to anger, and I felt the temperature rise slightly.

"No one mentions my father," he growled.

Ah shit.

I made him angry.

As if showing off my black fire power wasn't enough, and showing him I wasn't scared.

'**He looks even sexier when he's angry… Mmm, Abrianna likey.'**

"Hey, _you_ told me to guess who you are. It's _your_ fault, Hotshot." His eyes softened a bit.

"How did you know who I am?" he asked. I shrugged, and leaned back in the seat.

"Not that hard to figure out. 'Sides, when I talk to my dad in jail, I sometimes see Baron there. Your dad and my dad are like," I crossed my index and middle finger, "that." Warren just stared… again. "Stop staring at me, dammit!" He seemed to snap out of it, and I scrolled through my I-Pod.

"Why are you still sitting here?" Warren asked. I turned to him.

"Aw, and I thought we were starting to bond." I put my hand over my heart. "I'm hurt." Warren's eyes narrowed. "Ya see, Hotshot, I'm lazy. And I went across the aisle to get here because _you_ wanted me to guess who _you_ were. If you look at me my way, _you_ should move across the aisle since _you_ don't want me here." he glared at me, and I smirked. That's when straps crossed over our chests.

'_What the fuck?!'_

'**Kat, it's call **_**Sky**_** High. It's in the sky…'**

'…_I knew that… and now I can't move!'_

Warren smirked at my surprised face, but then scowled as realization dawned on him. I smirked then.

"That's right, Pyro. I can't move now!" Warren glared, as 'Wake Me Up Inside' by Evanescence played in my I-Pod.


	3. Power Placement and Hotshot's Friends

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 2: Power Placement and Hotshot's Friends**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was in my own little world, eyes closed, mouthing the words to the song I was listening to, when a sharp jab in my shoulder brought me to reality. I blinked as it all came back to me.

'**Warren… he is FINE.'**

I took the ear phones out of my ears, and glared at a smirking Warren.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"We're here. Move." I rolled my eyes and got up, following the people out of the bus. Once I was out, I stretched and took one step…

And fell flat on my face.

I glared at the ground, and stood up, to see people laughing at me.

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed. They immediately stopped laughing, and went back to whatever they were doing. I adjusted my sunglasses, and started walking towards the school. What stopped me, was a glaring girl with short black hair in a high ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She was glaring at two boys, one who was chubby.

"And if you EVER smack my ass one more time, I SWEAR I will kick yours!" she exclaimed. What she failed to notice was that the skinny boy's hand was already stretching, and it went around her, and slapped her butt. The girl shrieked, and then turned invisible. He and his friend look around to see where she was. She appeared behind the stretchy one, and punched him in the back of the head. He yelped, and turned around, glaring. Then he noticed me, and his glare turned into a smirk as he sauntered my way.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Speed," he said. "A freshman."

"I'm a junior," I said.

"Well, since you're new, how about you let me and Lash show you around?" Speed asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, I don't think so." I started walking away, when Lash's arm wrapped around my waist and brought me back against his chest.

"I don't take no for an ans-" I cut him off as black fire surrounded me, burning his arm. He yelped again, and let me go. I smirked as he glared.

"Deal with it," I snapped. I turned to walk away.

'**Speed is gonna do something.'**

Speed rushed past me, but I stuck my foot out, and tripped him, sending him crashing to the ground. Everyone started laughing, especially that one girl.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" she exclaimed, walking over. She held up her knuckle, which I touched. "Thanks for that." I shrugged.

"No problem," I said.

"I'm Stacey Clear," she said, holding her hand out. I shook it.

"Katherine Burns," I said quietly. Her eyes widened, and I was waiting for her to get a look of disgust and then leave, but she smiled. I gave her a confused look. "You don't c-"

"I have nothing against you or your parents," she said, grinning. I gave her a small smile.

"Dude, that was so cool!" We turned around to see a blonde haired boy, with his arm over a purple girl.

"Thanks."

"No seriously. No one has done anything to them since last year," an orange kid said. "When we stopped them at homecoming." I gave them a confused look.

"Let me introduce you, Kat. This is Zach, Magenta, Layla, Will, Ethan, and-"

"Hotshot," I finished, smirking and crossing my arms. "We met on the bus." Warren copied my pose, and glared. It was quiet again.

"Ok…" Stacey said. "Everyone, this is…" She stopped and looked over at me. I sighed. I might as well, ditch the glasses. I whipped them of my head, and everyone gasped, just like I knew they would.

"Katherine Burns!" Zach exclaimed. That's when every head turned to us. I sighed.

I just couldn't get through my first day without trouble, could I?

Nope.

"Why the fuck does everyone STARE?!?!" I shouted, turned around and glaring.

'**Apparently people forgot that people thinking she was a freak turned your mom into a villain…'**

Magenta glared and slapped Zach on the head.

"Apologize," she snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm used to it."

"Um… I think we should get you to Power Placement," Stacey said. "I need to be in Hero 101 now. I can't be late again. Warren, can you take her?" Warren glared at Stacey, and then me. I rolled my eyes, and turned towards the school, but someone was blocking it.

"You think just because you're the daughter of two villains, you can do whatever you want?" Lash said, glaring. Anger rushed through me, as I glared back. Black fire surrounded me again.

"No one talks about my parents," I whispered. Lash look scared, and I smirked.

'**Show him what you've got, Kat. Make him regret mentioning your parents!'**

I was just about to do what Abrianna was telling me, when someone grabbed my arm, and pulled me around Lash. My skin started to sizzle, and I looked at the leather clad hand. I glared at Warren.

"Come on, let's go to Power Placement," he said, dragging me behind him. I pulled my arm away, and the sizzle went away. I walked up the steps, and a group of people there moved out of the way, giving me fearful looks. I rolled my eyes and walked into the school, and down the hall, quickly.

"What was that?" Warren asked as he caught up with me.

"Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

"Whatever." Warren grabbed my arm, and turned me around. I felt my body sizzling again.

"Hey, you can't go around picking fi-"

"Well, I'm sorry for sticking up for my parents!" I snapped. "Why the hell do you care anyways?!" I took off again, but Warren grabbed me.

"Look, I know how you feel, but-"

"Whatever." He opened his mouth. "Just drop it. I wasn't gonna do anything anyways."

'**Yes you were, and you know it.'**

'_But he doesn't need to know that.'_

Warren gave me a skeptical look, before letting go of me.

"Come on, let's go." I followed him down the hall, and into a room, where there was a stage, with a man wearing shorts… Ew.

'**He looks like a pedophile.'**

"Katherine… Burns?" he asked. The freshman gasped, and I rolled my eyes. It was getting old. I walked through the crowd, people parting so I could get through. I walked up the steps, and to the man.

"Burns huh?" he asked. I nodded. "As in-"

"Son of Neko and the Undertaker," I said, head high, arms crossed. He nodded.

"I'm Coach Boomer. Show me your powers."

"A _please_ would've been nice, but…"

"Show me your PPPOOWWEERRSS!" he said in a really loud voice. The air made me bend backward slightly. I glared at him, and then transformed into a small, black cat with orange eyes. He bent down slightly.

"That's it? I would've expected more from you, Burns." he said. "SIDE-" I cut him off by transforming into a large tiger. I roared, and it sent him flying back. He hit the wall, and slid down. People laughed, seeming to forget that I was the daughter of two infamous villains. Boomer stood up, and pulled out a small remote type thing.

"Car," he said, pressing it. I quickly transformed back to my human self, as a long, black tail, with an orange tip, grew out, and black ears. I quickly jumped up and on top of the car that was still coming down. I punched it with my black fire covered hand and it landed on the stage, destroying it. I back flipped out of the mess, and changed back.

"…Hero…" Boomer said, scribbling something on the clipboard.

"Or villain," some kid said in the crowd. I glared, and jumped off of the stage, walking up to him. I grabbed his collar, pulling him to me, as my hands caught fire.

"Maybe a hero… maybe a villain… I don't know yet… but if it's villain, I'll make sure you're the _first_ to know," I hissed. The kid's eyes widened, and I laughed, before letting go. I walked out of the gym, and into the hall.

"Are you _trying_ to make enemies?" Warren asked. I shrugged.

"I thought it was funny…" I said.

'**That kid's right, Kat. You have two choices; Become a goody goody hero, or a powerful villain.'**

'_I don't have to choose now.'_

'**Fine, but you need to consider ALL of the pros and cons…'**

I pulled out my schedule that was sent ot my house a day before.

Hero 101 (2 periods)

Mad Science (2 periods)

Lunch

Gym (1 period)

Math (1 period)

Save the Citizen

"What's your first class?"

"Hero 101."

"Follow me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" Warren smirked.

"I would never hear the end of it from Hippie," I assumed he meant Layla, "if I let you get lost."

"I'll have you know, I have an awesome sense of direction," I said, still walking. Warren stopped.

"Hero 101 is the other way, Kat." I froze, and then turned around walking coolly past him.

"I knew that." I could feel him smirk.

"_Sure._"

"Whatever. Let's go, Hotshot." He growled at the nickname.

"Okay, Kitty." I stopped and glared at him. He simply smirked, and kept walking.

'_Asshole…'_

'**SEXY asshole, actually.'**

I sighed and followed him.


	4. Ice Bitch and Gym Class

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 3: Ice Bitch, and Gym Class**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Warren ditched me after Hero 101, I had to find Mad Science myself. Yeah, I ended up being 20 minutes late.

"Ms. Burns, you are late for my class," a man with a GIANT, I'm talking MASSIVE, head said. He turned to face me. "Since it is your first day here, I will give you a warning. I am Professor Medulla, now find a seat." I nodded, and scanned the room. The only other seat available was next to…

The asshole who left me.

I glared at him, and he smirked. I walked towards him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lash stretch his hand on the floor, trying to trip me. I smirked, and stepped on his hand. He cringed, and I sat down. I saw him pull his hand back and glare.

"Thanks for leaving me Hotshot," I muttered. I noticed Will, and he smiled. I gave a small smile.

"You're the one who claimed you didn't need help finding your classes, Kitten," he said quietly, so Medulla wouldn't hear us.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman, Pyro. My mistake."

"You aren't exactly _polite_ yourself Kitten."

"I thought it was Kitty."

"I changed it." I glared at Warren, who smirked.

"You can't do that. It's against the rules." I said as Medulla put a movie in for us to watch.

"I'm changing the r-" I shushed him, loudly.

"Quiet, Hotshot. The move is about to start." He scowled, and I smirked.

'**He looks damn sexy when he's angry. You should fuck him.'**

'_He's an ASSHOLE."_

'**Does it matter? NO.'**

I sighed mentally at Abrianna's shallowness, and then I felt a glare. I assumed it was Lash, but when I turned around, I was surprised.

There was a girl with long, blonde hair, with pale blue eyes. She was wearing REALLY bright clothes… I think I even say some pink…

EW.

Okay, no offense to pink lovers, but I hate it.

Sorry. But I can't stand it when I hear girls say 'OMG pink is the new black!'

PINK is PINK. BLACK is BLACK. What are those girls, colorblind?

She kept glaring, and I glared back. I didn't know what her problem was, but I figure it had nothing to do with the fact that my parents were super villains. She grabbed her pencil angrily, and it froze.

So, she's an ice bitch, huh?

"Hey, do you know why the hell Ice Bitch looks like she wants to bite my head off?" I whispered to Warren. I felt him tense up, and I turned to look at him. "You okay?" He just nodded, still stiff. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer. I sighed and turned back to the screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Kat! Over here!" Stacey called as soon as I walked in with my lunch. Warren showed me the cafeteria without saying anything. Something was bothering him.

"Hey, do you know Ice Bitch?" I asked as I sat down.

"You mean Emily Snow?" she asked, nodding her head to the right. A few tables down was Ice Bitch (or 'Emily Snow' but I liked Ice Bitch better), glaring at me AGAIN.

"Yeah, Ice Bitch," I said, taking a sip of milk.

"She used to date Warren." I almost choked on my drink, and started coughing violently. Will sat down next to us.

"Hey, you okay, Kat?" he asked. Layla appeared, with Magenta, Ethan, and Zach.

"Yo, Kat, you okay, dude?" Zach asked as they all sat down. I took a long gulp.

"I'm fine," I said. "Why did Ice Bitch date Hotshot?"

"You mean Emily Snow?" Will asked. I nodded. That's when the story started. They all complained about how she was a bitch and used Warren for popularity. Then that's when they explained Gwen, and the Pacifier, and Homecoming. They never told me how they broke up, though.

I stared at Warren, who was sitting by himself. Even though he was friends with them, I figured he was still a loner and everything. I grabbed my tray, stood up, and walked over to him. He was reading, but he looked up when I slammed my tray on the table…

Which caused people to stare AGAIN.

"STOP FUCKING STARING!" I screamed, and they started talking again.

"What are you doing here?" Warren asked.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you used to date Ice Bitch?" I retorted. He scowled.

"How did you find that out?"

"Your friends." Warren glared at them, and then went back to reading. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"None of your business."

"It _is_ my business when Ice Bitch is glaring daggers at me and wants to kill me, Hotshot. Why the fuck is she mad at me?"

"How the hell am I supposed!"

"_You_ dated her. _You_ should know!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Why the hell are you two broken up?!" Warren growled, and slammed his book shut. He grabbed it, stood up, and stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving me standing there, confused.

Great.

What the fuck did I do to piss him off?

"It's still a touchy subject, Kat," Will said, coming up to me.

"Don't worry, he'll cool off," Stacey assured me. I was still staring at the door where Warren walked out.

I sighed, suddenly not hungry, and turned around, right into blonde hair, botox lips, angry blue eyes, and fake boobs.

Uh, great. Ice Bitch.

"What do you want, Ice Bitch?!" I snapped, glaring. She's the reason Warren was pissed. She glared back.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Warren. I am the last person you want to anger." I smirked, and crossed my arms.

"Actually, you're the first, Ice Bitch." She glared, and I pushed her out of my way, and headed outside. I needed to think.

'**Shit! Now Mr. Sexy is ANGRY.'**

'_What the fuck did I do?! I just wanted some answers! If I don't get them-'_

'**You're gonna beat the hell outta Ice Bitch?'**

'_Yep.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the day was uneventful. In gym, Boomer had us practice our powers on each other. I got Stacey. Yeah, we had fun with that. We just talked through the whole thing, and it turned out, Stacey could became invisible and read minds. Plus, she could levitate things and through them at you.

"So, what do you know about Ice Bitch?" I asked, dodging a trash can. Yeah, turns out Boomer had a lot of shit in in the gym. I think he just wants to see us get hurt…

"Why so curious?" Stacey asked, dodging a black fireball. She smirked, and I glared, changing into my tiger form. I rushed at her, dodging as she threw things at me. I lunged, but then she became invisible, and I skidded to a halt, looking around.

'_Don't think I like him, Stacey. I JUST met him.'_

'_**I **_**like him, and you **_**know**_** you do too.'**

I had already explained to Stacey about Abrianna. She took it normally, and she appeared in front of me.

"I agree with Abrianna," she said. My eyes narrowed, as I changed back to my human form, and I grew out my ears and tails, plus sharper claws. I punched another trash can she sent my way, leaving a huge dent in it, and it flew back at her. She crashed into the wall, before standing up, grinning.

"I DON'T like him, Stacey."

"Sure, you don't…" she said, raising her arms. A lot of things in the gym (trash cans, poles, wooden sticks, park benches, etc…) rose, and flew at me. I jumped out of the way, and they crashed to the ground. I grabbed a light, and swung from it. Stacey didn't see where I went, so I jumped off of the light, and lunged at Stacey. Before I hit her, I turned into my tiger form, and tackled her. My claws dug into her shoulders, and she cringed, before glaring.

"Okay, that's it for the day. Any students who need to go to the nurses office, you may go," Boomer announced. I grinned at Stacey and changed back to my human self. I held a hand out, and she took it, getting up.

"To Nurse Spex. See ya around," Stacey said, walking off. I nodded, and turned to go into the locker room.

'**Admit it, you like him. Even if you JUST met him, you like him.'**

"I STILL agree with Abrianna!" Stacey shouted. I rolled my eyes, and went into the locker room.


	5. Save the Citizen with Ice Bitch!

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 4: Save the Citizen (with ice Bitch!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Math class was unconventional, and soon it was Save the Citizen. I was on the bleachers, with Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Will, and Stacey. Warren was behind us, reading, still ignoring me.

Whatever. I had no idea what I did. If he wants to be mad at me for no reason, fine then.

'**He's probably mad because you wouldn't shut up about Ice Bitch, Kat. Has that thought ever crossed your mind?'**

'_But I was simply curious! It's not my fault!'_

"He's still not over the break up, Kat," Stacey whispered. I glared at her.

'_I'm really starting to regret becoming your friend, Stacey…'_

Stacey just laughed, and continued watching the match. The buzzer went off, and the two heroes sighed, before heading into the locker room.

"Okay Lash, Speed, who do you want to challenge next?" Boomer asked. Lash's eyes immediately went to mine, and I glared.

I knew what was coming.

"We pick Burns…"

"And Peace," Speed finished. My eyes widened.

Shit.

"No, not Peace," Lash said. I gave a breath of relief.

'_Please be someone I like! Please be someone I like and who doesn't want to kill me!'_

"We pick Burns and Snow." My heart stopped.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! NO!" I stood up, enraged, as black fire surrounded me. Everyone stared, and Ice Bitch glared.

"You have to, Kat," Layla said, giving me a sympathetic smile. I felt eyes on me, and I glanced behind me. There was Warren, staring at me. I glared.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I stomped down the bleachers, and into the locker room, quickly changing. Soon, I.B. came in.

"Listen, Ice Bitch. I don't like you, and you don't like me. We've established that, right?" I asked. I.B. nodded. "Good. So, I'll take care of Lash, and you take care of Speed, okay?" She nodded again. "Good." I walked out of the locker room.

Do I have a sign that says 'Fuck Me Up?'?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready, begin!"

Okay, so I was feeling pretty good about the whole Save the Citizen thing, since I cleared it up with I.B.

So, imagine my surprise when I.B. turned to face me, and sent a dozen icicles towards me.

I gasped, and put used my fire covered hands to knock them away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed, glaring. She glared back.

"Stay away from him!" she shouted.

"Listen, you possessive, jealous bitch! You don't have a claim on him!"

"He's mine!" She lunged at me, and I dodged her, transforming into a tiger. I roared at her, glaring.

If a fight this bitch wants, it's a fight this bitch will get!

I tackled her, sending her into the ground, and I jumped up off her, changing into my human form. I sent a ton of fireballs her way as I grew out my ears and tail.

"Maybe he doesn't want a freezer!" I shouted at her. "Maybe he wants a-"

"A what?!" she shouted.

"A FURNACE!" She gaped at me, as did the rest of the school, and I cursed myself.

'_Now everyone thinks I like him!'_

'**You DO!'**

'_Shut up, Brie!'_

"WHAT?!" Icey screamed. She charged towards me. "You actually THINK that he wants YOU?!" I smirked.

"That's what he said last night," I said in a singing voice. She gasped, and I heard people laugh. "You only made him colder. He needs someone who can warm him up." I held out my hands, and black fire appeared. "You ever think that maybe, just maybe, he wants someone who can make him as hot as, oh I don't know… FIRE?"

"Shut the hell up, bitch!"

"I prefer the term 'Kitten'. It's my little nickname." She screamed in outrage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"And while we're talking about sex… Did you ever fuck him?" I asked innocently. "You haven't, had you? Do you know how HOT he gets when I'm around? He stormed out of the cafeteria earlier, because he was just TOO HOT and I told him we had to wait until later to fuck… he never ONCE mentioned you… EVER. He mentioned some slut before, but he never told me her na-" I was cut off by the buzzer, and the citizen being chopped up.

…Oopsies.

But that was fun.

I smirked at Icey.

"See ya later, Bitchy McSlut!" I exclaimed. I walked out of the gym, every eye on me, feeling rather proud of myself.

Score one for Kat! Score ZERO for Ice Bitch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that this chapter is shorter, but I just wanted to leave it off here! I felt like it was good place. Please review!**


	6. Apologies and News

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 5: Apologies and News**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Save the Citizen, I heard people whispering about me and Warren. I had even more stares and glares on me.

"That was so funny, Kat!" Stacey exclaimed. I smirked. It was funny.

"It's not hard to embarrass Ice Bitch."

"But that was still so cool! She wants to kill you, but that was still so cool!" Stacey kept going on. "You don't understand, Kat! NO ONE ever did that before to Snow, and then you do, and it's like… WOW!" I shrugged as we got on the bus. There were two seats left, one next to a boy who could fly and shape shift. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. I think his name was Troy. She smiled at him, and sat down. He grinned at her. I rolled my eyes at the lovey dovey shit, and walked down the aisle.

Guess who the only available seat was next to?

Yeah, Warren.

I seriously need to check if there is a sign on my back.

I sighed, and sat down on the edge of the seat, already knowing he was angry. I glanced up at him. He looked pissed.

'**But so, so sexy!'**

"What the hell was that in Save the Citizen?" he said quietly, so no one would hear us. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? She made me mad, and it was all about you, and she already thought we were together, so I decided to push her buttons and tell her that we were, and it just went too far…" He was silent.

"On the plus side… it was funny…" I looked away as I felt him snap his gaze to me. "I mean, did you see her face? I thought it was funny…" He was still silent. I sighed again. "Listen, I'll deny everything tomorrow, okay?" Still nothing. "Why the fuck won't you talk to me?! Look, I said I was sorry! But I'm not gonna beg for you to forgive me!"

Silence.

"Okay! Please forgive me! I don't say I'm sorry often! So… just take it and… whatever."

"It was funny." I stared at him, and he had a smirk on his face. "But if you don't clear things up tomorrow… You're dead." I saluted him.

"Yes, Hotshot."

"Agreed Kitten." I scowled.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I don't think I will."

I sighed, but inside I was jumping with joy. He had forgiven me.

"Hey, not everything I said was a lie, Hotshot. You DO have a nickname for me. You may not mean it in a cute and affectionate way… but it's still a nickname! And the way I look at it, you owe me."

To my surprise, he laughed.

Yeah, Warren Peace, Mr. Badass, laughed.

"How the hell do I owe you?!"

"She should stop pining after you, and start annoying me even more. So if you look at it from my view, I saved your ass. You should thank me, Hotshot!" I crossed my arms, confident in my opinion. Warren shook his head.

"And if you look at it from_ my_ view, Kitten, Emily wasn't even bothering me _before_ your little stunt. She left me _alone_. And so, I owe you nothing. But after Save the Citizen, she'll start annoying you _and_ me. Ever think of that?" My mind was spinning.

"Wait, so… she left you alone?" Nod. "And so now she hates me…?" Nod. "Ah, SHIT!" Warren smirked and chuckled, before pulling out a book. "Hey, why'd you two break up anyways?" He was quiet again. I sighed, and pulled out my I-Pod. As soon as I was about to play a song…

"She cheated on me." My eyes popped out of my head.

What the fuck?!

'**Why the fuck would ANYONE cheat on Warren?!'**

'_Wow…'_

'**Hey, he's obviously not over it… maybe you should… cheer him up?'**

'_BRIE!'_

'**What?! It's JUST a suggestion!'**

'_What the fuck is wrong with you?!'_

'**A simple NO would've worked!'**

"…I'm sorry… I know what it feels like…" It was true. I've had my fair share of heartbreaks and heartaches. I felt Warren glance at me, before going back to his book. I smiled, and pulled out my I-Pod, listening contently to 'Punk Rock Princess' by Something Cooperate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I stepped off of the bus, and took a step, I was tackled.

"KITTY!" Freddie exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I grinned, and glanced up at the bus. Warren was smirking, and then the bus drove off. "I missed you, Kitty!"

"I missed you too, Freddie," I said softly, hugging him back. I stood up, and picked him up, putting him onto my back. He giggled as I walked into the house. "Adele! Greg! I'm home!"

"Hi, Kat," Adele said, coming into the living room. "How was your first day at Sky High? Did you meet any cute guys?"

"Adele!" I exclaimed, blushing somewhat.

"What?" Adele asked innocently. "I'm just curious…"

'**As a matter of fact, we DID!'**

"No, Adele, I didn't." Sure, Warren was good looking, but I'd never hear the end of it from Adele.

"You're lying," Adele sang. I rolled my eyes, and put Freddie down.

"Okay, so there's this one guy I met, but he just likes to annoy me…"

"Is he cute?"

"Well, I mean…" I stammered for a while.

"I'll take that as a yes. Who is he?" I sighed.

"Warren Peace."

"…The son of Baron Battle?"

"Yep."

"Who's the son of Baron Battle?" Greg asked, entering the room. I sighed again.

"Warren Peace, the guy Kat likes." I gasped.

"I never said I liked him!"

"The son of Baron Battle, huh?" Greg asked. "Well, Baron and your father are friends, so you'll have his blessing."

"Hold up! I never said I liked him!"

"I'll have to meet him first, of course…" Greg said. Adele went on gushing about how she couldn't wait to meet Warren, and I sighed, taking my bag off my shoulders. I walked into the kitchen, Freddie following me.

"Kat, this boy isn't going to take you away from me, is he?" he asked quietly. I laughed, and bent down to his level.

"No one ever will. I will never leave you, Freddie. I will always be here for you," I said sincerely. He held out his pinky.

"Promise?" I hooked my pinky in his.

"Promise. Now, how about a snack?" He clapped his hands and nodded. I smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my room, doing my Mad Science homework, when the news came on.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Roberts, and breaking news; the Undertaker has escaped from Maxville Correctional Facility!" My head snapped up, and I stared, shocked. Dad escaped? "According to fellow inmates, and guards, he knocked out a guard, and got the key. He escaped the jail, and took off. No one knows where he is. If you have any information…" I lost interest in what she was saying, still shocked.

He… escaped?

That means that they'll come here asking us for answers.

Aw, shit.

My cell phone ringing made me come from my trance, and I lunged for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo." I smiled at my dad's voice.

"Hey dad. You escaped, huh?"

"Oh, I'm on TV already? Wow, news travels fast. Hey I just wanted to see how your first day at Sky High was."

"It was good…" I said, trailing off.

"What's his name, Kat?"

"Why does everyone assume I met a hot guy?!" I exclaimed, and then I gasped. I'm an idiot. My dad laughed.

"I never said he was hot, Kat. Now, what's his name?"

"Warren Peace…"

"Baron's son?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm… interesting. You like him?"

"Dad, I JUST met him!"

"Just asking princess. I'm gonna have to meet him before I give you my blessing, though."

"According to Adele, you'd already give your blessing because you and Baron were friends…"

"We are, but I know Baron, NOT Warren… when should I come over?"

"DAD! I don't even know anything about him!"

"Haha, it's okay, honey. I'm just teasing. Hey, I gotta go, Kat. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up, and I laid on my bed, sighing.

Great.

The FBI is going to demand answers even though I have no idea where the hell he is, and everyone thinks I like Warren.

'**I do!'**

'_Brie, you are NOT helping.'_

'**Whatever. You're just in denial…'**

I ignored her, and continued my homework.


	7. The Showdown

**Okay, so I was reading through the story, and I noticed I accidentally said Katherine Burns instead of Katalina Burns, and I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was doing that! Now, on to the story!**

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 6: The Showdown**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I flopped down on the seat next to Warren, who was reading, and huffed, pulling out my I-Pod. I was wearing a black and orange striped tank top, a black mini skirt with white leggings, black converse, and a white hoodie.

I felt Warren's eyes on me.

"Did what happened yesterday make you think that you're allowed to sit with me?" he asked, glaring. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill, Hotshot. And I can sit wherever I want to! I have right! Look it up, it's the long document thingy!" I said childishly. He rolled his eyes.

"Move."

"No."

"Move, Kat."

"Whatever happened to Kitten, my snuggle monkey?" I asked innocently. I saw him twitch at my name, and I laughed.

"Don't call me that."

"Is sweetie pie better?"

"You better clear up the lies you said." I nodded.

"Don't worry, Hotshot. Besides, I could do soooo much better than you." He twitched again, and I laughed, before the memory of last night came back, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"It's none of your business! Don't ask me what's wrong, Hotshot. It's none of your concern! I'm not gonna tell you!" I exclaimed, scowling. Warren blinked.

"I never asked you what was w-"

"Okay, since you're so damn cute, I'll tell you." Warren opened his mouth, but I cut him off again. "My dad escaped from the Maxville Correctional Facility. And now, the FBI is gonna start interrogating me as if they believe I'm gonna tell them everything." I sighed. "Seriously, it's like they think I hate my father. I can't. Everything he did, he did for me and my mom, and I couldn't ask for a better father…" I didn't realize how emotional I sounded. Warren didn't say anything.

"I hope you don't expect to come sit with me every morning and spill your guts, Kitten," he said, rolling his eyes at me. I glared at him.

"Stop calling me Kitten! It makes me feel weak!"

"That's cause you ARE weak, Kitten." I grabbed his arm, as black fire surrounded my hand. He smirked.

"You can't hurt me, Kitten. I'm a pyrokinetic too." I glared.

'_Oh right… I can't burn him… I'm such a dumbass…'_

'**Yeah, you are…'**

"Damn you, Hotshot." He just smirked more, and started reading again. I noticed the title. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Warren's head snapped in my direction.

"What?"

"You're reading War and Peace!"

"…And…"

"Your name is Warren Peace! WAR AND PEACE… WARREN PEACE! Get it?!" Warren gave me a look that clearly asked 'What shit have you been smoking?', and then he asked me that. I simply laughed and shrugged, answering "A lot of things, Hotshot!". He looked like he didn't know whether to believe me or not, but I laughed, and listened to my I-Pod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know you were dating Warren, Kat!" Zach exclaimed. As soon as Warren and I stepped off of the bus, everyone stared at us, and Icey glared. I rolled my eyes at Zach, and changed into my house cat form. Ignoring everyone's confused look, I started climbing the nearest tree, and once I reached the top, I transformed into my tiger form. I roared loudly because everyone wouldn't shut up. Instantly all eyes were on me, and I transformed into my human form.

"Now that I have your attention…" I started, "I know that all of you think I'm dating Warren Peace or I fucked him… Well, I'm not dating him and I never fucked him, okay? Ice Bitch was getting on me nerves, and she had some crazy idea that I liked him and she wouldn't leave me alone, even though SHE CHEATED ON HIM." Icey glared intensely, while I smirked. "So, I'm sorry for the confusion, but I'm not sorry I pissed Icey off. Okay?" Everyone just stared, and Stacey, sitting beneath a nearby tree, laughed along with Layla, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, and Will. Then, everyone started talking. I shrugged, and jumped off of the tree in my tiger form, before turning human again. Icey walked past me, bumping into my shoulder, hard. I stumbled, before glaring at her.

'_That bitch…'_

'**I think she's asking for a death wish.'**

"So, since you aren't dating Kat… could you give us another chance…?" Icey asked in her sickly sweet voice, battering her eyelashes, and giving him a flirtatious smile. Warren glared at her, while I walked up to them. I put my arms around Warren's neck, and I grinned at him.

"Warren, I don't want our relationship to be fake, fire teddy. I just can't lie anymore…" His eyes widened, and I turned to Icey.

"You… Y-You two are… d-dating…?" she stammered. I smirked.

"You honestly didn't believe my little lie, did you, Icey?" I asked. "Oh, you did…? Oopsies…" I took a step closer to Warren and snuggled into his chest. He stiffened, and I grinned.

'_It's so much fun watching him squirm!'_

'**I like this… we should do it more often… speaking of watching him squirm…'**

'_You're disgusting, Abrianna!'_

"Seriously?!" Icey exclaimed, glaring. I rolled my eyes, and let go of Warren.

"No, you idiot! You think I'd actually go after Warren?!" I burst out laughing. "Please! I could do sooooooooooo much better than him! He is soooo not my type, Ice Bitch! Ahahahaha! You actually believed me?! HAHA you are just HLARIOUS, Ice Bitch!" I seemed to be the only one who found this funny, because everyone else just stared. Icey snarled.

"You BITCH!" She sent many icicles after me, and once again I caught them and they melted. I smirked, and grew out my ears and tail.

"You REALLY wanna do this again, Ice Bitch?" I asked. She screamed, and threw herself at me. We rolled around on the ground, before we stopped, me on top of her. I smirked, and grabbed her shirt with my black fiery hands, and glared. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get…" She glared.

"Newsflash, Kat. No one is afraid of you because of who your parents are! You think you can do whatever the hell you want to just because your parents are hell-raising, bitchy motherfuckers!" My head was down, and I started shaking.

'**Show her what you're made of, Kat… Beat the shit outta her!'**

For once, I listened to Abrianna, and grabbed her arms. She screamed in pain, and I started punching her, blindly. I was a bit angry, couldn't you tell?

"No… one… talks… about… my… parents… that… way… BITCH!" I hissed in between punches. I heard the students yell and shout 'Fight!' over and over again.

"Kick her ass, Kat!" I heard Stacey say. I scratched her arms with my longer claws as she shrieked. I started punching her while adding fiery punches here and there.

Then, someone decided it'd be fun to ruin MY fun, and pulled me off of her. Before they got me off of Ice Bitch, I hit her square in the nose, and I smirked when I heard a snap, and screaming. Someone pulled me off of her, and I started thrashing about, about to cry.

"You bitch! You preppy-ass bitch!" I shouted as someone helped her up. I still struggled to get away. The person turned me around, and I looked up into the dark brown eyes of Warren Peace.

"Kat! Calm down!" I glared at him.

"Lemme go, Warren!"

"No, I don't think I will Kitten."

'**Yes… be angry… show them who you are… let me out…'**

Just as I was about to let Abrianna out…

"Ms. Burns!" Powers voice rang out. She made her was through the students, and looked at Warren, me, and then Icey. "What happened here?!"

"That bitch attacked me for no damn reason!" Icey exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Do you wanna lose that finger?" I hissed. She gasped, and dropped her hand.

"That's it! Detention, Ms. Burns, and Mr. Peace!" Warren looked over at Powers, and glared. I opened my mouth to defend him, but she had already turned her back.

"Someone take Ms. Snow to Nurse Spex. Ms. Burns, Mr. Peace… follow me." I glared as I slowly changed back to my human form. I followed Powers, and as I passed Icey, I quickly tackled her, and punched her in the head. She was knocked out cold, as Warren grabbed me, and shoved me in front of him. I shrugged, and followed Powers, with a steaming, pissed Warren behind me.


	8. Detention with Hotshot

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! 

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 7: Detention with Hotshot**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry." That was about the thousandth time I said that after Warren and I were locked in the stupid, white room that neutralizes our fucking powers. God, I felt like a crazy patient in a white padded room with the strap on me, laughing manically… except there's no strap, and the room isn't padded, and there are desks and a pissed off Warren is there, trying not to kill me.

"Are you gonna fucking talk to me ever?" Silence. "I said I was sorry for EVERYTHING." Nothing. "Didn't we already have this fucking conversation on the fucking bus?!"

Silence.

I let out a frustrated shout of curse words as I banged on the door, glaring. I didn't like a lot of white… it was too bright.

I kept banging on the door, yelling.

"That's not going to work, Kitten."

"Oh fucking wel- You talked." I glanced at Warren, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can talk, Kitten."

"But you're pissed… and I may have only known you for two days, but I know that when you're pissed, you don't talk, and now you're talking while you're pissed, and I'm confused-"

"You're rambling." I shut up, and Warren smirked. "Is it because you're nervous?"

"NO! Why would I be nervous?!"

'_I'm only trapped in a room with blinding white walls for only God knows how long…'_

'**And you're with a yummilicious boy!'**

I blushed at Abrianna's thoughts and she went on and on, and I slid down the wall, and put my hands in my head.

"Abrianna really needs to shut up…" I said.

"Who's Abrianna?" My eyes snapped open and my head whipped up with so much force that it banged up against the wall. I cried out, and grabbed my head. "SHIT!" I heard laughter and I opened my eyes to see a smirking Warren, on his hands and knees, with his face REALLY close to mine. Just the position of him sent Abrianna going on and on again. "What?!"

"Who's Abrianna?"

"I didn't say Abrianna!"

"Yes you did," he said calmly.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, Kitten."

"NO I DIDN'T, HOTSHOT!" Warren leaned in closer.

"Yes… you… did…" He whispered the last word, and I looked away.

"Okay, yeah I did…" He smirked in victory. "I have this voice in my head named Abrianna. She talks to me inside my head, and never shuts up. I've had her in my head for a long time, and-"

"She was talking about me," Warren said, with a knowing grin. I blushed slightly.

"Well, y-yeah, she was. She seems to have a crush on you, but don't worry, I don't. She just really, REALLY likes you and won't shut up about you and it's annoying and I wish I could block he rout but I can't, and right now, she's telling me I'm rambling like an idiot, and she thinks I should stop and I think I should too…" Warren chuckled. "But like I said earlier, you're not my type, but Abrianna seems to disagree." Warren smirked, and pulled away, as Abrianna started cursing in my head. He sat down next to me. My blush died down.

"So… what's your type then, Kitten?" His question brought back my blush.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"An honest one."

"Well…" I had to think for a minute. "My type is a guy who is kind, sweet, considerate, intelligent, and shy…"

'**That's bullshit, and you know it, Kat.'**

Okay, she's right. What I said was a complete and utter LIE, but I couldn't let Warren know that.

I would never be able to show my face around him EVER.

Okay, I'm acting like a total girly girl.

"Really?" Warren asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, not looking at him. "So, what's wrong with me?"

"Well… you're a bad-ass, quiet, angry-at-the-world, annoying pyrokinetic who seems to hate everyone and is an all around bad boy."

What I just described was my type… but again what he doesn't know won't hurt him…

"And that's not… 'your type'?" Warren asked.

"Nope," I said, pronouncing the 'p'. Warren nodded slowly.

"You know what?"

"What, Hotshot?"

"I think you're lying." I gasped, and was about to say something, when the door opened and Powers came in. We had been in there for a period. I jumped up and Warren got up.

"Okay, you two are free to go." I was about to rush out of the room, but Powers stopped me. "Ms. Burns, the next time you end up in here, you will get more than one day of detention." I nodded, and then ran out of the room, embarrassed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how was detention with Hotshot?" Stacey asked after I entered Hero 101.

'_If you think good is Abrianna not shutting about Warren which made me blush and made Warren bring up me saying he wasn't my type and he telling me that I was lying when I told him his type wasn't the type I was looking for… then it was fan-fucking-tastic…'_

I glanced at Stacey, who tried to hide her laughter, while focusing on Mrs. Turner.

"So, nothing happened…?" she whispered, smirking.

'_What did you think I was gonna do? Fuck him?!'_

"Well…"

'**She would've if she'd let me out…'**

Stacey giggled, before putting on a straight face, as I looked down, and doodled on my notes.

Shit.

I had drawn a red fire, with a certain someone's name in the middle.

Will Stronghold.

Haha, just kidding.

Warren fucking Peace.

Shit. Here comes the drama.


	9. Some Things Never Change

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 8: Some Things Never Change **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 person POV

A month later…

"What are they fighting about now?" Stacey asked boringly, walking to the group which consisted of Layla, Will, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta. All sophomores, and the one junior, were watching as Kat was glaring at Warren, who was saying something. After that, Kat started cursing, as her hands caught fire.

"Well, it all started with Warren asking Kat why she liked orange and black, and then she asked him why she liked red and black, and then it all went down hill from there…" Layla answered. Yes, both pyrokinetics started fighting because of a simple question.

"Now, they're fighting about the nicknames they gave each other," Will added.

"What? They gave each other pet names?!" Zach exclaimed. Magenta sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No, Zach," she said.

"By observing them for the past month, I have been able to elaborate on their nicknames, Zach," Ethan said. Zach blinked, not getting it. Magenta sighed again.

"He knows why they call each other Hotshot and Kitten."

"Oh!" Zach exclaimed, grinning at Magenta. "You're so smart." Magenta blushed slightly, and Stacey laughed.

"Warren calls Kat 'Kitten' because he claims that she is weak. Kat calls Warren 'Hotshot' because of his power and temper," Ethan explained. Zach's eyes widened, and everyone shook their head at him, before turning back to the fighting supers.

Saying that Warren and Kat acted as if their detention together never happened would be an understatement.

In fact, they fought _more_ than they did before.

It seemed like everything was the same, except for their classes. Instead of two periods oh Hero 101, they had one period of it, and then they had an English class that started a week ago. Powers thought that the school didn't have enough literature, so she hired Mr. Jacobs.

None of the girls minded. He was dreamy.

Then, instead of two periods of Mad Science, they had a free period (just for juniors and seniors) and then Mad Science.

But, one thing never changed…

Abrianna still had the hots for Warren.

'**He is so hot, I just wanna bake cookies on him…'**

"You're an asshole!"

"You're weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK, FUCKER!" Kat's hands lashed out and grabbed a kid by the collar, her hand's on fire. The kid, a freshman, looked very scared as Kat shook him back and forth. "See?! I'm NOT weak!" She pushed the kid away, and he ran the other way.

"Yes, you are Kitten."

"YOU GOD DAMNED MUTHAFU-" Stacey had had enough. She appeared behind Kat, and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" she exclaimed, glaring at Warren, who was smirking, and Kat. Kat struggled, and licked her hand. Stacey rolled her eyes, and then caught the gaze of Troy Shapes, who was 'the most sexiest, nicest boy alive with the dreamiest eyes, and most drool worthy body EVER!', according to Stacey. Taking advantage of the situation, Kat bit down on Stacey's hand, hard, since she was half cat after all. Stacey yelped and let go, looking at her bleeding hand. She glared at Kat, who smirked as Troy came over to them.

"Are you okay, Stacey?" he asked softly. Stacey, who couldn't see him, snapped at him.

"Does it _look_ like I'm o- Oh, hi, Troy…" Stacey quickly stopped herself when she realized it was Troy who asked her. She blushed softly, and Troy grabbed her hand gently.

"Let's get you to Spex," he said, smiling at her. Stacey smiled back and as they walked away, she shot Kat a look that said 'You planned this, didn't you?'. Kat smirked.

'_You owe me.'_

Stacey gave Kat a grin, before walking into the school.

"You planned that."

"Good job, Hotshot."

"Thank you, Kitten."

And then the fight started all over again.

**--------------------------------------------Kat's POV--------------------------------------------------**

"Okay students. Pick a partner!" Boomer shouted. I looked for Stacey, but she grabbed Troy, who was grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, and in the next second, four people were left partner-less…

Is that even a word?

It is now.

Me, Hotshot, Ice Bitch, and some dorky guy.

"Do you wanna be my partner, Warry?" Ice Bitch asked, in a whiny voice. I rolled my eyes at her and the nickname, and I walked up to them. Warren glared at her, and I pushed her away.

"He already has a partner, Icey," I snapped, glaring.

"Who?"

"Me." I grabbed his arm, and couldn't help but notice the flame tattoos as I dragged him away, and the sizzling sensation I always got when we touched.

'_Why haven't we noticed those before?'_

'**When we're around him, I'm usually not looking at his wrists…'**

I blushed darkly at Brie's comment, and turned to face Warren.

"I didn't know you had tattoos."

"I didn't know you were the jealous kind, Kitten," Warren said, smirking. I gasped, and then glared.

"I'm not jealous, Hotshot! Why would I be jealous?!" Warren looked at Icey. "Of ICE BITCH?! You think I'm jealous of _her_?!"

"You act like it." I let go of his arm, and crossed mine, looking away. Warren chuckled.

'**You know you are SO jealous that Ice Bitch used to date Mr. Sexy!'**

'_No I'm not!'_

'**You wish you could kiss those EVER kissable lips… touch his sexy muscles… run your hands through his silky hair…'**

I blushed even more at Abrianna's comments, and kept my head down.

"Abrianna again?" Warren asked, taking a step closer. I didn't say anything. He chuckled. "Does she still have a thing for me?" I knew Warren was smirking, and thank god Boomer started talking.

"Okay, now you and your partner are going to go up against another team."

"Isn't this basically 'Save the Citizen' without the creepy doll who won't shut the fuck up?" I asked. Boomer glared.

"Raise your hand next time Burns." I rolled my eyes. My question wasn't answered. "You and your partner are going to try and beat the other team. I will stop the match when I feel one team has won." I raised my hand. "Yes, Burns?"

"Isn't this basically 'Save the Citizen' without the creepy doll who won't shut the fuck up?" I asked again. Boomer glared again. "What? I raised my hand!" Warren smirked, and Stacey laughed.

"No, it is different because-"

"Because there's no citizen who screams 'Help me! Help me!', right?" I asked again. "Oh wait, I didn't raise my hand!" Boomer glared.

"Since you seem so eager to start, Burns, you and your partner…"

"Hotshot," I said, smirking when people gasped and backed away. Ever since I came to this school, people have been afraid of me, and people were naturally afraid of Warren because of his dad.

"You and Mr. Peace-"

"Are going to be first, right?" I asked. He glared.

"Burns and Peace, against Garcia and Smith." I grinned as everyone went to the bleachers, except for a girl who could grow wings and could control wind, and a boy who could change into a dog. Both looked pretty damn scared.

"They're scared."

"Your powers of perception are brilliant, Hotshot," I said sarcastically. "Here, I have an idea, but it will involve mentioning your father." Warren growled. "It will make this go by quicker, and we can show Boomer that we can defeat anyone…"

"Whatever."

"I'm taking that as a yes." I walked towards the group, and they backed away.

"Do you guys really wanna do this?" I asked. "You're going up against Katalina Burns, daughter of NEKO and the UNDERTAKER, who could shred you with her claws in a second…" I grew out my tails and ears and flexed my claws, "and Warren Peace, son of BARON BATTLE." I heard Warren growl again. "Do you wanna risk your lives?" The girl glared at me, though there was fear in her eyes. The boy slowly transformed into a wolf.

"W-we're not afraid of y-you t-two…" the girl said shakily. I smirked.

"You should be." I lunged at the girl. She screamed, and I tackled her. I changed into my tiger form, and roared in her face. She immediately fainted, and I got off of her, and turned to the boy. He was biting Warren's arm. I thought quick, and transformed into a house cat. I walked up to him, and he let go of Warren's arm, staring at me. He growled, and gave in to his dog instincts, and started running after me. I ran away, him right behind me, and I ran towards the opposite wall. As he got closer, I changed to my tiger form, and moved. He crashed into the wall, and as soon as he turned around, Warren threw a fire ball at him. He yelped, and changed back into his human form, hitting his sleeve until the fire went out. When he looked up, and saw me in my half human form, my hands on fire, and Warren's arms on fire, he fainted too.

I smirked, and changed back into my human form. I crossed my arms, and grinned at Boomer's shocked face. Warren smirked, and stood next to me.

"… Peace and Burns win…" he said, staring. I smirked, and walked over to the bleachers as Boomer called up two other teams. I sat next to Stacey, who stared.

"WHAT?!"

"You and Warren won in about 30 seconds, that's what!"

"So?!"

"That's amazing!" I rolled my eyes, and looked at Warren, who sat a few seats away. He smirked at me, and I grinned back.

"I guess… two pyros make a good team I guess…"

Okay, so Warren wasn't an asshole all of the time since he didn't threaten to kill me when I mentioned his dad…

Just… most of the time…

"So… don't tell me Troy is smiling because you gave you some." Stacey blushed darkly, and I laughed.

"No! We just…"

"We're dating," Troy said proudly, lacing his fingers with Stacey's. He grinned.

"And it only took a month…" I said.

"What about you and Warren, Kat?"

"What?! Are you implying that I like him or the other way around?! Because I DON'T! Only Abrianna." I glanced at Warren, and he was smirking. I really needed to keep my mouth shut.

"Denial is the first step, Kat…"

"You didn't deny you liked Troy when you went on and on about him and his 'yummilicious' body!" I hissed. Stacey scowled, and Troy laughed, putting his arm around her, making Stacey blush. I gagged, and watched the match, sneaking glances at a certain pyrokinetic.


	10. Homecoming, I'm COMING!

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 9: Homecoming, I'm COMING?!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Homecoming, I'm coming_

_My sweet mistake_

_Summer's over, hope it's not too late_

_I'm pacing, impatient_

_Up in my head_

_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

"KAT!" Stacey and Layla shouted. I opened my eyes, and blinked, before pausing my I-Pod where 'Homecoming' by Hey Monday was playing.

"For the love of God, WHAT?!" I exclaimed, glaring. They glared back.

"We need to make plans to go dress shopping for Homecoming!" Layla said. Huh, how ironic. I was just listening to a song called that…

"…What makes you think I'm going to Homecoming?" I asked, giving them a confused look.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Stacey asked.

"A bunch of sweaty, sex crazed teenagers rubbing up against each other? No thanks." Stacey rolled her eyes.

"No, that's what PROM is, Kat. Homecoming is probably the most simplest and PG-rated dance EVER!" I shared a look with Magenta. One that clearly said 'Kill me now'.

"Zach's forcing me to go," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because Zach is _so_ scary." She blushed slightly.

"Why won't you go, Kat?" Layla asked.

"Who's not going to Homecoming?" Will asked, walking up to us with Zach and Ethan. Warren was at his usual table, reading.

"I'm not," I said. I felt eyes on me as I took a bite of my sandwich. "What?!"

"You have to go, Kat!" Stacey whined. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "YOU'RE GOING, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!!" I shut up. Stacey was SCARY when she angry. Even more scarier than me OR Warren.

Speaking of Warren…

"Is Warren going?" Stacey sent me smirk, along with everyone else. "What? I'm just asking!"

"No, he's not." I glared.

"Then why _I_ have to go if _he_ doesn't?!"

"Cause of all us are too scared to make him," Stacey explained. I stood up.

"Well, I'm not!" I exclaimed. I stalked over to where Mr. Pissy was. I sat down across from him, and he looked up from his book, glaring.

"What are you doing?" he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine," I said sarcastically. He glared again. "You're going."

"I'm going… where?"

"To Homecoming."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!" I protested, standing up, glaring. "They're making me go! And if _I _have to go, then _you're_ going too!" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I'll actually go?" I growled at him.

"Because if you don't go, I'll make your life a living hell!" I hissed.

"You already do."

"Then I'll make it worse!" I glared. "And I'll tell Ice Bitch you want her back and dream about her all the time." He glared, and stood up, arms already smoking.

"You wouldn't." I sighed. Okay, yeah, I wouldn't. I may not like Warren, but that was too harsh.

"Okay, I'd never wish Ice Bitch on you, asshole…" Warren looked triumphant. I was about to say something, then Ice Bitch came up to us. She glared at me, and I glared back, and she touched her nose, as if remembering our little fight. I smirked, and then she wrapped her arms around Warren's neck.

"Warry, I wanted to ask you a little something…" she asked, trailing a finger down his chest, shooting me dirty looks the whole time. "Will you go to Homecoming with me?" Warren glared at her, as I snickered.

"Nice nickname…" I said. "And he can't go with you." Icey glared at me, and I mentally slapped my forehead. What the hell?!

"And why not, Burns."

"Because, Snow…" I searched my mind for an answer. "Because… he's going with me!"

Gasps of shock and surprise filled the cafeteria, as Icey shot my a very icy look… get it?! Haha, yeah I know. Bad time for jokes.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Warren asked, confused. My words sunk in, and he glared at me. Icey slowly moved her arms away from him, and they balled in fists. I looked down and saw my feet surrounded my ice. It quickly melted, and I rolled my eyes.

Surely, Ice Bitch hasn't forgotten I was a pyrokinetic, right?

"You heard me," I said, crossing my arms. "We're going to Homecoming, right, Warren? Together?" Everyone stared at Warren, who was smoking…

Okay, think before you act, Kat!

Haha, that almost rhymed!

FOCUS!

Warren said nothing. I gave him a look that said 'Me or Icey, Hotshot'. To my surprise, he nodded. Everyone gasped again. I grinned, and then he grabbed my arm. Once again, I got that sizzling sensation. He dragged me out of the cafeteria, and out of the school.

Ah, shit. I pissed him off again.

Is there a prize for that?

As soon as we were outside and away from everyone, he threw me up against a wall, and put his hands, which were about to catch fire, beside my head, towering over me. I cursed my 5'4 height as he glared at me.

"First you convince the whole school that we're dating and fucking each other-" Do you know how hot and sexy it is when Warren curses? And of all words, he chose the f word… of course. "-and now you tell them we're going to Homecoming together?!" I looked away.

"In my defense, they were making me go, or, well Stacey was demanding that I go, and I said no, and then asked if you were going, not because I had INTENDED on asking you, but I was just, ya know, curious, and she told me no you weren't and she told me that everyone was too afraid of you to make you go, and so I thought it was unfair. I mean, I have to go, and you don't? That's not fair! And so when I got there, Ice Bitch just HAD to come over, and I was just going to beg and plead you to go until you finally gave in because I wouldn't shut up if you didn't, and then Icey came over, and she asked you, and then-"

"You're rambling." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I glanced up, and he was smirking.

"Yeah…"

"So you're nervous."

"Yeah… Wait, NO! I'm not fucking nervous, Hotshot!"

"Sure you're not, Kitten." I sighed, and looked away, seeing the tattoos on his wrists again.

"I forgot you had tattoos."

I stared at them, and then lifted my black shirt. Surrounding my pierced belly button were flames. He stared at that, and then at me. "You have tattoos?" I nodded, and pulled down my shorts slightly, and showed him the flames that were connected to my stomach tattoo were around my hips too. I looked up at him, and then pulled down the front of my shirt. On my chest, near my heart, was a small, black cat tattoo. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the wall. He leaned in closer, and my breathing hitched as my heart sped up. Sizzling sensations shot up my arms. Our noses were brushing, and I gulped. He leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm not renting a tux, Kitten," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. Then, he let go my arms, and walked away. My eyes opened wide, and I slumped against the wall, breathing quickly. I stared after him, mouth and eyes opened in shock. I must've been in a trance, but I snapped out of it when I heard 'Kat!". Stacey and the gang appeared in front of me.

"Are you okay, Kat?!" Stacey asked. My eyes were glued to Warren's back. "Kat?!"

"He said yes." My face burned as Abrianna went off in my head. Stacey gasped.

"Really?! So, you're going?!" I nodded, and Layla squealed, and went on and on about how fun Homecoming would be, but I couldn't concentrate, as my thoughts were on a certain someone…


	11. Dress Shopping Yay

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 10: Dress Shopping… Yay**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How about this one?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"It'll make me look like a hooker."

"Okay… how about this one?"

"Makes me look like a prostitute."

"Ugh, you are so picky… okay, THIS ONE?!"

"Makes me look like a whore."

"Kat!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, glaring at the mini blue dress Stacey held in front of me. She, Layla, Magenta, Jamie (a girl who was going with Ethan to Homecoming, she started hanging out with us a few weeks ago), and I were in a small shop called 'Shelly's Shop'. The room practically SCREAMED 'slut'! Too much pink… I was about to die!

"Why are you so picky?!"

"Blue isn't my color," I said, deadpanned. Stacey, Layla, and Jamie glared at me.

"You're not wearing orange," Layla said. My eyes widened, and I glared back.

"And just why the hell not?!"

"You wear orange too much!"

"But Magenta's dress is purple!" I protested, glaring at a smirking Magenta.

"Sucks for you," she said, shrugging.

"You're not wearing orange!"

"Yes, I AM!"

"KAT!" Stacey whined. I glared.

"I AM wearing orange! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"You have to match Warren, Kat!" I groaned, and put my head in my hands. Ever since Warren said yes, I was bugged about him by Stacey and Layla. "He _is_ your date after all!"

"STACEY! If he didn't go with me, Icey would be all over him! I don't give a shit whether we match or not! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Denial…" Layla sang. I glared.

"Besides, what if you and Warren win Homecoming king and queen?!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Powers decided this year that we should have a king and queen. She would announce the nominees on Friday, the day of Homecoming.

"Do you actually think people would vote the son of Baron Battle and the daughter of Neko and the Undertaker for Homecoming king and queen?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "Seriously?!" Stacey and Layla sighed, and didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Now, I gotta get home and do homework."

"Is that an excuse to leave?" Jamie asked.

"No! Why would you think that?!" I said innocently. Jamie opened her mouth, and I ran out of the store and out of the mall.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi, Kitty!" Freddie exclaimed when I got back. I smiled and kissed his head, before heading into the kitchen… and screaming my head off, throwing my hands over my head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! MY EYES!!" Adele was on the counter, Greg over her, making out with each other. They quickly separated, and blushed.

"Kat… you're back… so soon…" Adele trailed off. I crossed my arms.

'**Now THIS is what you should be doing with Warren, Kat!'**

"Yeah, I escaped Layla, Stacey, and Jamie before they forced me into a pink, frilly dress… So this is what happens everytime I leave and Freddie isn't here?" I asked, smirking. Freddie ran into the room.

"Are you okay, Kitty?!" he exclaimed, clinging onto my leg. I smiled, and bent down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Freddie. I just saw… a spider." I looked up at Adele and Greg, and they blushed. Freddie gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He glared. "Where is it?!" I giggled.

"You scared it off, Freddie." I kissed him on the cheek. "My hero." He blushed, and grinned, before walking out. I smirked at Adele and Greg, before walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, Kat! There's a package on your bed!" Adele called. I grinned.

"A _package_, huh?" I asked. She blushed, and I laughed, before walking up the stairs. I opened my door, and entered my room. I glared at the plain walls. I really needed to decorate…

The 'package' turned out to be a brown envelope. I flopped on the bed, and grabbed it. Of course, I shook it, and nothing clanked. I was about to open it, when I stopped.

'_What if it's a BOMB?!'_

'**Why would someone send you a bomb?! In an ENVELOPE?!'**

'_Maybe Ice Bitch sent it because I surpass her with my extreme awesomeness!!'_

'**You're an idiot. Open it.'**

I glared at Abrianna in my mind, and cautiously opened the package. Inside was a note. I unfolded the piece of paper, and read it.

_Dear Kat,_

_Hello, honey. It's your father._

I gasped. My dad has been calling me randomly, basically whenever he felt like it, to check up on me. The last time, I told him that Homecoming was coming up, and that I would most likely not go. He always called around 9 p.m.

_The last time we talked, you told me about Homecoming… and even though you said you wouldn't go, I am hoping you change your mind. Inside is a catalog with many dresses I believe a girl like you would like. Just call them and tell you what you want. They'll tell me the amount, and I'll pay for it. I just want you to be happy. The manager is a friend of mine, and whatever you order will be delivered before Homecoming, don't worry. I hope you decide to go to Homecoming, and possible have a date… what about that Peace boy? _

_With Love,_

_Daddy_

I squealed, yes SQUEALED, when I saw the catalog. I had heard of KrazyFreke, and now I got to pick out whatever I wanted!

Okay, the girly side of me is coming out.

I went through the magazine, before I saw exactly what I wanted. I quickly called them.

"Hello, welcome to KrazyFreke. I am Henry Keller, how can I help you?"

"Are you the manager?"

"Yes I am, is this Katalina Burns?"

"Yes it is."

"You're father told me you'd be calling. Did you find anything you like in the catalog?" I grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on, Kat!" Stacey exclaimed. I shook my head no.

"Kat!" Layla shouted, glaring. I smirked.

"I'm not telling you."

"I'm lost," Zach announced as he, Will, and Ethan joined the table.

"Kat won't tell us the dress she ordered," Magenta ordered.

"That's the problem?" Will asked. I nodded, grinning, until the girls wouldn't shut up.

"You'll just have to find out on Friday!" I exclaimed, and then left the table, because they continued to bug me. I felt the school's eyes on me as I walked towards Warren. People had been spreading rumors that we were secretly dating and everything, which was not true. He's still an asshole.

"Hello, Sunshine!" I exclaimed, sitting down across from him. He barely glanced at me, before going back to is book. He's become accustomed to me sitting there with him and talking to him even though he never listened.

"You seem happy." I gasped.

"What do you mean?! I'm ALWAYS happy, Hotshot!" He rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are, and I'm a pink unicorn."

"I KNEW IT!" I accused, pointing. He glared at me.

"I was being sarcastic."

Bam!

"Don't mess with people's heads like that, Hotshot!" I exclaimed, glaring. He looked at his shoulder, which I smacked, and then at me, glaring. I grinned. "You can't hurt me! La la la la la!" His glare became more intense.

"Kitten, shut up, before I DO hurt you."

I ignored him, of course.

"So, guess what!" Nothing. "Close, but no. Sorry. I got my dress for Homecoming from a place called KrazyFreke-"

"-Sounds like you-"

"-and I ordered my dress and everything, and your friends over there are mad at me now, because I won't tell them what I ordered. Layla is SCARY when she's mad, Hotshot, and so is Stacey. Magenta could care less, and Jamie… well… she seems kind of…" Silence. "EXACTLY. She's quiet, but I think she and Ethan make a cute couple, don't you?" Nothing. "I KNEW you'd agree!"

"Why do you assume that I want to hear every single thing that happened to you today?"

"Cause I know you care! Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, WAY DEEP down inside, in your little ice cold heart…" I smiled at him, and stared him in the eye, "…You care, Hotshot." He just stared at me, like I was on crack, but didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes, and went back to reading. I laughed, and continued to bitch about Ice Bitch, my teachers, and homework, while he ignored me as usual.


	12. Homecoming

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 11: Homecoming**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No."

"Kat!"

"No."

"But-"

"NO!"

I know what you're thinking; didn't she JUST have a similar conversation the other day with Stacey and Layla?

Yeah, I did.

But now, it was about them doing my make up and hair.

"KAT!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID FUCKING NO!" I shouted, glaring, before locking myself in the bathroom with my supplies.

Stacey's parents got Stacey a flying limo for the night. Yeah, how cool is that?! Anyways, her parents didn't trust the boys, so they made her promise they wouldn't be over, and they weren't allowed in the limo. That sucks because the guys won't be there, but whatever. Flying limos are AWESOME!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stared at myself in the mirror, shocked. I had somehow, SINGLE-HANDEDLY, turned myself into some sexy, gorgeous model…

My hair, which had black AND newly added red streaks, was curly, and down. My eyes were surrounded with red eye shadow, and black mascara and eyeliner. I had on dark red lipstick too.

My dress was tie dyed. It had bright orange, red, and combinations of those colors splattered on the dress. There was a red ribbon that ended right underneath my breasts, meaning that it put them on parade. The rest of the ribbon hung down to my hip. The dress had spaghetti straps, and it ended a few inches above my knee, around mid-thigh.

I know what you're thinking (again); If she doesn't like Warren, why is she getting her boobs propped up and wearing a dress that ends right below her ass?

Well, I was not, I repeat, WAS NOT, doing it to seduce Warren, though Brie seems to think that's the idea…

And it was NOT.

It was to make Ice Bitch jealous that the hottest thing in Sky High was going to Homecoming with her ex, who she wanted back.

I wanted Icey to see that Warren is over her, and that she should just crawl in a hole and die…

Or leave me alone.

Either one worked..

And if my plan backfired, and it only made her angrier… well…

I was just hoping that won't happen.

Oh, I almost forgot! For my shoes… I was wearing red strappy heels.

Yeah, HEELS.

I hoped I wouldn't fall and break my ankle or something like that.

"The limo's here, Kat!" Stacey called. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. All of the girls gasped.

"Wow…" Jamie said.

"You look…" Layla trailed off, still staring.

"Damn!" Stacey exclaimed. "You look HOT!" I smirked, as my hands caught fire.

"I was going for that," I said, before the flames disappeared.

"Let's go," Magenta said. We all went downstairs, where Stacey's parents took pictures, and then we piled into the limo.

**----------------------------------------3 Person POV------------------------------------------------**

"When are they going to get here?!" Zach exclaimed. He, Ethan, Will, Troy, and Warren were outside of the school, waiting for the girls. Warren rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He still couldn't believe he was actually _going_… with KITTEN of all people.

The only reason he decided to go was because his mom would've bugged him about it, and if he didn't agree to go with Kat, Emily would not leave him alone, begging to get back together.

He growled slightly. Emily Snow broke his heart by cheating on him over summer break, and now she wanted to get back together?!

No.

Warren's mind drifted to his date.

Ah, Katalina Burns… the bubbly, random, sarcastic new girl with an attitude and ego the size of the universe… Warren couldn't help but be amused by this girl. She was the only one to argue with him over stupid things, and was not afraid to smack him she felt it was necessary…

Even though he couldn't harm her, Warren knew he could never actually bring himself to actually hurt her even if she wasn't a pyrokinetic, or punch her… even though he felt like it numerous times.

He thought about their conversation earlier…

"_Why do you assume that I want to hear every single thing that happened to you today?"_

"_Cause I know you care! Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, WAY DEEP down inside, in your little ice cold heart… You care, Hotshot."_

Even thought he'd insulted her many times, and made fun of her… she assumed that he actually did care for her…

Warren shook his head at the thought.

No, he didn't. He didn't care about the girl he couldn't help but love teasing and arguing with.

It was impossible.

He could never care for Kitten…

Kitten. The nickname he'd given her annoyed her.

She wasn't weak. In fact, she could possibly surpass him, Warren Peace.

Warren knew that.

But she didn't have to know that.

And then there were her tattoos. Warren thought that he was the only one who had tattoo in honor of his powers and his father, Baron Battle. He never thought anyone, especially the daughter of TWO villains, who have tattoos in honor of them.

But then Kat went and surprised him yet again.

Warren didn't even want to think about the scene outside of the school after Kat announced they were going to Homecoming together. It was a spur of the moment. It meant nothing…

Warren kept telling himself that, at least.

"Hey, guys! The limo's here!" Troy said, as a black limo landed on the ground, as the wings from it became part of the limo. The door opened, and all of the guys got closer as Warren stayed where he was. One by one, the girls came out. Kat was the last one, and Warren wasn't expecting her to actually wear a dress. He was expecting baggy jeans, hoodie, and converse.

Boy, was he surprised when Kat stepped out.

It happened in slowmo. First came one long leg, with red heels. Then, the other, and then her body. Warren's eyes widened. Not only was she wearing a dress, but it was a _short_ dress. The wind picked up, sweeping her curls away from her face. She looked around, and saw that most of the guys were staring at her, or well… her assets. Her eyes met Warren's, and she gave him a cat like smirk, and she sauntered over to him.

"I thought you weren't wearing a tux," she said, hands on her hips. Warren smirked.

"It was my dad's. I thought you weren't going to wear a dress." Kat pouted.

"Why, do you not like it?" she asked. Warren tore his eyes away from her pouty lips, and smirked.

"I never said that, Kitten." Kat laughed and came out to him. She grabbed his tie.

"Come on, Hotshot, let's go to HOMECOMING!" she exclaimed in a peppy voice, before pulling him into the school.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Remember to vote for your Homecoming king and queen! The nominees for queen are Emily Snow, Stacey Clear, and Katalina Burns! The nominees for king are Will Stronghold, Troy Shapes, and Warren Peace!" Powers announced.

Homecoming was almost over, and Kat hadn't danced with Warren yet. It was always with the girls, or some random guy. But not with her DATE, yet.

"Just go ask him," Stacey said. Kat shook her head.

"Stacey, if you haven't noticed yet, Warren isn't exactly the 'dancing' type…" she said.

"Kat, you look HOT! He'd have to be an idiot to say NO!"

"If I go, will you shut up?!"

"Yes!" Kat sighed, and met Warren's gaze. She walked towards him, and just as she was about to reach him, someone grabbed her ribbon and yanked her towards them. Lash smirked at her, and held her close.

"Hello, there, Kitten," he said. Kat glared at him. Warren glared as jealousy burned through him. He made his way over towards them.

"Don't call me that, Lash," she hissed.

"Why? Peace calls you that."

"Yeah, because I LIKE IT when he calls me that." Warren stopped, and so did Kat. Did she really just say that? Lash glared. "Unlike you, Lash." Kat glanced at Warren, and saw Icey all over him, begging him to dance with her. She glared, and Lash shouted, before releasing her as fire surrounded her. She stalked over to Warren and Emily.

"Please, Warry!" Emily whined, grabbing his arm. "I'm so much better than that whore!" Kat hissed. "Remember what we had?! We were perfect together! Dump that bitch and come back to me!" That's it. Kat tapped her shoulder, and Emily whirled around, and gasped. Warren smirked, as did Kat.

"Hi, remember me? I'm Warren's _date_ and a 'whore and bitch'." That's all she said before she grabbed Warren's arm, and dragged him to the dance floor as a new song started. She put her hands on his shoulders and said, "You owe me." Warren smirked and he placed his hands on her waist. She felt her skin sizzle.

'**You know what big hands mean… big gloves…'**

'_SHUT UP!'_

"And just how do I owe you?"

"I saved you from Ice Bitch. I could've let my DATE suffer, but Nooooo… by the way, you're a sucky date."

"How?" Warren asked as they moved to the fast music. Kat ran her hands up his chest, and Warren pulled her closer.

"You didn't ask me to dance AND I had to save myself from Lash. You're a sucky date." Warren chuckled, and ran his hands up her sides. He turned her around and did the same thing.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to make it up to you…" Kat smirked.

"I like that idea." Warren suddenly growled, and Kat saw Emily dancing with Lash. Kat glared, and Emily smirked. Kat threw her head back smirked at Warren.

"Jealous time," she whispered as the song sped up. Warren smirked, and brought her close against his chest, as his hands ran down her stomach, and he gripped her hips. Kat scowled at Emily, who put her hands against Lash's chest. Kat turned around, and ran her hands down Warren's chest, before running them through his hair. He smirked and bent down, and ran his nose from her jaw to her shoulder. Kat shivered and Emily glared, before walking over to them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Emily exclaimed. Kat smirked.

"Better than you, bitch." The song ended, and Kat grinned at Warren as Emily walked away, angry. Kat turned around.

"And all week, you kept complaining you couldn't dance…" she said. Warren's hands were still on her hips, and he pulled her against him.

"I didn't have much a choice this time, Kitten."

"You could've picked Ice Bitch…"

"Now why would I do that when I could have you instead?" Warren asked, smirking. Kat smirked back, and leaned her head up, as Warren leaned his head down.

"And now, it's time to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen!" The couple jumped apart, and Kat looked away, her heart speeding up. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, and she felt people's eyes on her. She needed air, and headed to the door. Warren moved to go after her.

"Homecoming Queen and King are…" Kat was almost to the door. Just one more step… "Katalina Burns and Warren Peace!" She froze.

…What the fuck?!

A spotlight shone on her and Warren. She turned around slowly, and looked at Warren, who was smirking at her, but looked shocked as well. The students around Kat lightly pushed her towards the stage. She avoided Warren's eyes, as she walked up on the stage. She fought her blush down as Warren stood next to her. Powers smiled at them, and then glanced at Kat's dress. Her smile faltered slightly.

'**Seems like Powers doesn't like your outfit, but I'm sure Warren did… that's all that matters…'**

'_Ya know what, I'm shutting you out!'_

'**BUT-!'**

Kat shut her Brie's voice out of her head, as Powers placed the plastic crown on her head. She grimaced slightly, but smiled none the less, as the students clapped. Emily glared icily at her. Warren wanted to melt the crown on his head.

"And now, it's time for the King and Queen to dance!" Powers exclaimed. Kat sighed inwardly. She was just trying to get away from him, but instead, now she has to be with him. She walked down the steps and onto the floor. The crowd parted, and created a circle, where she stood. Warren followed her, and then 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback came on. Kat blushed slightly as Warren wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as they moved to the music.

"So, why were you trying to run away?" Warren asked quietly. Kat tensed.

"I wasn't trying to run away from Homecoming."

"But you _were_ trying to run away from me." Kat sighed, and didn't say anything. "But what I want to know, is why."

"I don't… I don't know."

"You're lying." Kat sighed, and that's when Brie broke free from the barrier in her mind.

"No I'm not!"

'**Just tell him the truth!'**

'_There's nothing to tell!'_

'**Yes there is! The truth! Which is; all of your boyfriends cheated on you or broke up with you because of the fact that your parents are villains!'**

Kat glared at the floor.

"What is it, Kitten?"

"I'm afraid." Warren stared at her, and she looked away.

"What are you afraid of, Kitten?" Kat sighed again.

"Of being hurt."

"Why?" Kat scowled at him.

"Don't you know who I am?! I'm the daughter of two VILLAINS. Guys don't find that 'sexy'. They get scared and run off. Some of them cheated on me before they even FOUND OUT." Kat looked down. "And then I meet you, and your this really, REALLY infuriating asshole who's sole mission is to annoy the hell out of me, and I think I hate you, and then you have the moments when you're really sweet and caring, and then you go back to your asshole state, and leave me confused, like with the tattoos and everything, and do you have any idea how much I thought about that?! And then you leave breathless, cliché I know, but that's the truth, and I just really, really don't know what to do and-"

"Kitten…"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling," Warren whispered in her ear. Kat shivered slightly, and blushed.

"I know…"

"You're nervous."

"Yes."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Stacey chanted, and soon the whole school was chanting it. Kat looked around, and blushed more. Warren leaned down, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't be," he whispered, before he cupped her chin, and he gently pressed his lips to her. Kat gasped.

'_Oh my God, I'm actually kissing Warren… What the fuck?!'_

'**Kiss him back, idiot!'**

For the second time that night, Kat listened to Abrianna, and kissed Warren back, pulling him closer. There were wolf whistles and shouts, and Kat's and Warren's crowns melted simultaneously, and they fell to the ground. The couple separated a few moments after, both shocked, and breathless.

"And that is the end of this year's Homecoming!" Powers shouted. People clapped and cheered, and Kat let go of Warren as he let go of her.

"Come on, girls, the limo's here!" Stacey exclaimed. She grabbed Kat's arm and dragged her away. Warren gave Kat a sexy smirked, before she disappeared out of the door.

"OHMIGOD!" Stacey exclaimed, grinning at Kat, who leaned against the school. The wind cooled her off.

"It finally happened!" Layla said, smiling. Kat ignored them.

'_Did I really just kiss Warren Peace… the arrogant asshole? The egotistical jerk?"_

'_Yep, you did. And you loved every minute of it, Kat.'_

'_Yeah… I did. Do I actually like him?'_

'_You tell me, Kat. But I'm leaning towards a yes.'_

"Come on, Kat!" Jamie said. Kat snapped out of her trance, and she walked towards the limo. She felt someone watching her, and she turned.

"What?!" she snapped at Magenta, who smirked.

"Nothing." They got in the limo, and it took off. "So, that kiss must've been hot, huh? Considering you both melted your crowns." Kat groaned and put her head in her hands. Stacey gave her a look that clearly said 'I read your thoughts'. Kat scowled, and Stacey grinned.

"I'm sure he feels the same way, Kat," she said. Kat only nodded, and opted to stare out of the window.


	13. Let The Games Begin

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your reviews made my day! Here is the latest chapter in My Fiery Angel? What will happen after the kiss Kat and Warren shared at Homecoming?

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 12: Let The Games Begin**

**-----------------------------------------------3 Person POV-----------------------------------------**

_Kat mumbled something, and then woke up. She went to stretch, but hands whipped out and pinned her arms to the bed. She gasped, and snapped her eyes open, and found her self staring into the dark eyes of Warren Peace. She opened her mouth to say something, but Warren silenced her by crashing his lips to hers. Kat squeaked, and kissed back passionately as one of his hands held her arms down and the other slid under her shirt. Kat broke away and moaned slightly, as Warren kissed her jaw and went up and down her neck. She moaned again, as he let go of her hands, and slipped it underneath her shorts, rubbing her thigh…_

"WAKE UP KAT!" Adele shouted. Kat gasped and sat straight up, panting heavily. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, sighing. She didn't know what would happen at school, considering what happened at Homecoming…

'**It won't be awkward. All you have to do is tell him your feelings and then you two can fu-'**

'_Brie, this is Warren FUCKING Peace. Do you HONESTLY think that he would have feelings for ME?!'_

'**I never said he had to have feelings for you too! He doesn't have to like you to fuck you!'**

'_BRIE!!'_

'**WHAT?!'**

Kat sighed stood up. She took a shower, and brushed her teeth, before wondering what she should wear. She looked through her clothes.

'_I wonder if Warren will think this skirt is cute… Ah, this is pathetic! Since when have __I__ cared what Warren thinks?!'_

'**Since he kissed you at Homecoming!'**

Kat cursed at herself. So what if she liked Warren… that didn't mean she had to impress him. She would try her best to act normally.

She picked out a black and white polka dot shirt with an orange hoodie, a black skirt, and orange leggings. She put on black converse, and grabbed her bag, before heading downstairs.

"Hello, Kat," Adele said, flipping a pancake. She slid a plate full of pancakes and syrup towards Kat, who took it and sat down on at the table.

"Hi."

"So… how was Homecoming? You haven't talked about it all weekend." Adele raised an eyebrow as Kat dropped her fork.

"Uh… it was… good?"

"From what Stacey told me when she called, it was more than go-"

"It was just a stupid kiss! It didn't mean anything! Just one, innocent kiss because everyone wouldn't stop saying 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!', and I got pressured! It meant nothing to Warren and me!" Kat exclaimed, scowled. Adele raised an eyebrow.

"All Stacey told me was that you won Queen… you and Warren kissed?" Kat paled, and slammed her head against the table. Adele laughed as Greg came into the kitchen, with Freddie.

"Kat and Warren kissed?" Greg asked. Freddie looked confused.

"Does Kitty have a boyfriend?" he asked. Kat blushed and stood up.

"I gotta get going." She walked briskly out of the door, and she heard Adele laughing. She scowled, and boarded the bus. People stared. It wasn't the 'wow her parents are villains, stay away', but instead, it was the 'wow is she and Warren dating?' stare. She ignored them and went all the way to the back. She saw the familiar red streak in the dark brown hair that belong to Warren. She blushed slightly, and put a confident look on her face, and sat down next him. She pulled out of her I-Pod.

"Hello, Kitten." She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Hello, Hotshot. How are you are this fine day?" Kat replied. Warren glanced at her.

"Oh, I'm just peachy keen," he said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, Hotshot made a joke! This is a Kodak moment!" Kat retorted. Warren smirked. "So, seeing as you love hearing about my life, I

M going to tell you exactly what happened to me over the weekend!" Warren groaned, and Kat smirked.

It seemed as if the kiss never happened. She went on annoying him, and he went on teasing her for 3 weeks. But that all changed during the Halloween Dance at Emily's house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello, Sunshine!" Kat exclaimed, sitting across from Warren again. He grunted in response. "You know what? Lash asked me out today." That got Warren's attention.

"What?" he growled, snapping his head up to look at her. Kat shrugged, and picked at her macaroni and cheese, before taking a bite.

"Lash asked me out. It was so weird. He just popped out of nowhere."

"Did you say yes?" Kat grinned.

"Why? Are you… _jealous_?" Warren glared.

"No, Kitten. I'm not." Kat laughed. She was secretly thrilled with the idea of Warren being jealous.

"I said NO of course! I have standards, Hotshot, and Lash doesn't meet any of them." Warren didn't say anything.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't you gonna ask me what my standards are?!" Warren rolled his eyes. Kat grinned. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyways! Well… I don't really know… but Lash didn't meet them. Um… well… my standards are nice, kind, sweet, considerate, cares about everyone…" Warren gave her an amused smirk. Okay, what she said was a complete lie, but Warren didn't know that…

He leaned closer to her, and her heart sped up.

"That's complete bullshit and you know it, Kitten," he whispered in her ear.

…Or maybe he did know that.

Kat stopped herself from shivering, and frowned.

"And just how do you know that, Hotshot?" she said. Warren smirked again, and pulled away slightly, to look her in the eye.

"I'm nothing like that, and obviously I meet your _real_ standards since you kissed me at Homecoming," he whispered, leaning in closer. Kat blushed, and Warren chuckled. He leaned in, until their lips were less than a centimeter apart.

'**Just a little bit closer…'**

Warren acted like he was going to kiss her, but then he pulled away abruptly, and sat back down, reading his book. He winked at Kat, who was suddenly confused, before it clicked.

He was playing a game…

She scowled, and Warren smirked.

"Let the games begin, Hotshot," she said confidently, before she turned around, and strode away. Warren stared after her, grinning to himself.


	14. We Almost Have A Winner

Okay, once again, I love all of you guys! Knowing that you love my story makes me want to update sooner!

To Sarah M.G.: You're friends are right, you ARE brutally honest, but honesty is the best policy. You will find out why I used the song 'Savin' Me' at Homecoming later on, and why Kat has a voice in her head, but thank you for telling me like it is.

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Megan ( aka xxWrestlingaddictxx), who won't stop bugging me about updating…

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 13: We Almost Have A Winner**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat wasn't much of a sport person.

Never was.

At Maxville High School, she never participated that much in gym. She didn't do any sports. Once, when she was eight, she was playing soccer, and someone kicked the ball right into her face. After burning the ball, she vowed NEVER to participate in sports or gym unless she could use her powers like at Sky High.

But just because she wasn't a sport person didn't mean she didn't like games.

And Warren Peace was just the boy she was looking for to compete against.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat glanced at Warren from the corner of her eye as she pretended to listen intently on what Medulla was saying. She would make the first move if she had too, but she had a feeling Warren would make it.

She was right.

Half way through Mad Science Class, Warren nudged her arm with his, smirking slightly. Kat smirked back and nudged his arm back. She shifted closer, and pressed her hips against his, leaned against him slightly. Warren smirked and put his hands underneath the table. He played with the hem of Kat's shirt, and she jumped slightly. Warren smirked, and Kat blushed slightly as she started sizzling. His hand left her shirt, and she gave a sigh of relief, before his hand brushed against her thigh. She jumped again, and squeaked. Warren resisted the urge to laugh, as Medulla whirled around, narrowing his eyes at Kat.

"Ms. Burns, is there a problem?" he asked, looking between Kat and Warren. Kat shook her head vigorously.

'**Yes, this idiot is to dumb to realize that someone has a cccccccccrrrrrruuuuuuuusssssssshhhhhhhhhh…'**

"N-No, Mr. M-Medulla," she stuttered, blushing, looking away. Medulla looked unconvinced, but nodded, and turned back around towards the board. Kat sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Warren smirked, and then a note landed on her desk. Kat shrugged, and opened it, making sure Medulla wasn't looking.

_Stay away from Warren, Burns, or you'll be sorry._

Kat rolled her eyes as Warren looked at the note. He glared, and Kat giggled, before righting a reply. She turned away so Warren couldn't see.

_Listen, Ice Bitch. You don't like me. I don't like you. But I like Warren, and he doesn't like you. I think you can tell where this is going. You want me to stay away? How about I get closer?_

She flicked it back, and turned around to see it land on Emily's desk. She opened it, and scowled, the note freezing over. She looked up at Kat, who grinned, and scooted closer to Warren to emphasize her point. Warren glanced at her, and have her that drop dead sexy smirk of his. She blushed, and Warren put his hand on her thigh again. She didn't jump this time, but she shivered slightly. His hand crept up, before the bell rang. She jumped out of her seat, stuffed her things into her bag, and practically ran out of the classroom. Warren chuckled to himself, before standing up, and walking away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, Kat was in the library, YES the library. She had a major Hero 101 test and she had to cram for it. It would be about all of the villains and heroes the class had studied before. Just as she turned the page…

"You're studying?" a voice asked in her ear. She jumped, and turned to glare at Warren, who was leaning over, looking over her shoulder.

"Ya know, I could call the cops and have you arrested on stalking."

'**I could be the one doing the arresting…'**

"I come to the library a lot, Kitten. Because I, unlike some people, actually READ a book…" Kat gasped and gaped at him.

"You mean to tell me that people actually read… for FUN?!" she exclaimed. "What kind of sick joke is this?!" Warren smirked.

"SHHH!" some students said to her. Kat glared at them, as Warren sat across from her, pulling out a book. She looked at him, and then slammed her book shut.

"Okay, I can't take the silence!"

"Shh!"

Kat glared at them again.

"It's a library, Kitten. Get used to it."

"Ugh, whatever…" she muttered, pulling out her I-Pod. After settling on a song, she lad her head down on the table, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before a leg nudged hers. She smirked, knowing Warren was ready to play the game. She intertwined her legs with his, pulling softly at them towards her. He pulled back, still reading, and she pulled again. This started a game of Tug-A-War, until Kat lifted her legs up and placed them in Warren's lap. He jumped, and Kat smirked. Warren scowled, and then started to trail his hands up and down her legs, rubbing them. Kat shivered, and gave a sigh of contentment. She thought about of Warren… kissing him… hugging him… running her hands through his silky hair… Kat gasped and jumped away, glaring.

He had her thinking about giving up the game.

"You asshole!" she shouted. Warren smirked.

"SHHH!"

"Oh, go fuck yourselves and your silence!" Kat shouted at the students. The librarian gasped at her language, and opened her mouth to yell at Kat, who just glared at her, and left the library, leaving shocked students, and a smug Warren…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**You okay?**_

Kat looked at the note from Stacey. She didn't have to write back her reply.

'_Yeah, I'm fine. Why?'_

Another note landed on her desk.

_**You aren't drooling over Mr. Jacobs. You always do.**_

Kat looked up at her English teacher. Mr. Jacobs had soft, curly black hair, bright green eyes, and a sexy body. He had defined muscles. All of the girls loved him. Kat used to drool over him, but today, something was off.

'_So…?'_

_**It's Warren isn't it?**_

'_NO!'_

'**YEP!'**

'_Thanks a lot, Brie.'_

'**No problemo, Kat!'**

_**So, it's Warren?**_

'…_I DON'T KNOW!'_

'**Tell her about the game!'**

_**What game?**_

Kat sighed, and then explained everything.

…_**Seriously?! And just how does it work?**_

'_Whoever gives into whatever the other one is doing loses, basically like after all that Warren has done, if I kiss him, I lose.'_

_**I see… I think you should just give in. I mean, COME ON! You obviously like him!**_

'_I CAN'T! I'm not one to lose or give in!'_

_**What if Emily gets him first?**_

'… _She won't.'_

_**But what if she does?**_

Kat didn't think or say anything. She knew Stacey had a point. What IF Emily DID get to Warren first? What if he took her back, because he thought she would've given in by now if she liked him?

No.

Warren wouldn't go after Emily…

Right?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, are you going to Ice Bitch's Halloween party on Saturday, Hotshot?" Kat asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You're kidding me, right?" Warren asked, glancing up at her.

"Nope! I'm going."

"You hate her."

"Stacey told me she throws kick-ass parties, so I might as well go. Besides, I got nothing better to do."

"I'm not going."

"WHY?!" Warren gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?'. "Look, I know she cheated on you and what not, but if _you're_ there, and _I'm_ there, she might think we're together, and then she might leave me AND you alone. It's a foolproof!"

"All of your plans are foolproof, Kitten, and they always end up with you injured or angry."

"Liar! … Okay, you're right, but ppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee come with me, Hotshot!" she begged, pouting, opening her eyes and sticking her bottom lip out. Warren rolled his eyes. "Please?! Please, Hotshot! Please with ice cream and sugar and chocolate syrup, and cherries… wait, no cherries. Those are nasty… SPEAKING of cherries, guess what?! Last night my aunt made fruit salad and she put cherries in it! Cherries are nasty. They're the outcasts. In fruit salad, you have green, yellow, orange, all light colors, and then BAM! BRIGHT RED! They are the misfits, Hotshot!" Warren stared at her like she was high. "Wait, what was I talking about again?"

"You are so ADD." Kat pouted.

"SO?! Anyways… OH YEAH! I was talking about the party! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH ICE CREAM AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND-"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Warren asked, his eye twitching. Kat grinned.

"YAY!" she cheered. She jumped up, kissed him on the cheek, and then bounded away.

"Oh yeah! Be ready to wear a costume too!" she exclaimed. Warren sighed and shook his head at her childishness, before his thoughts drifted to their game. A smirk came to his face.

He was close to winning, he knew that. Now, it would be time to kick it up a notch at the party.


	15. The Game Ends

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 14: The Game Ends**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering when Warren would pick her up. He told her he'd call her, but he hasn't, and the party was at 8. She glanced at the clock.

7:25.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, when her phone vibrated. She glared at grabbed it, recognizing the number.

"Where the hell are you asshole?"

"Hello to you too, Kitten." Kat rolled her eyes, and stood up. "And I'll be there soon."

"How long is 'soon'?"

"About 20 minutes."

"WHAT?! What the fuck, Warren?! I'm not even ready yet! You're an asshole, you know that?!" Warren chuckled on the other line.

"I've been told that."

"Whatever," Kat growled, before she hung up. She was about to walk into the bathroom, when her phone vibrated again.

"WHAT?!"

"Did you just seriously hang up on me like an immature child?" Warren asked on the other line, amusement in his voice. Kat smirked.

"I don't know. Did it sound like this?"

Click.

Kat grinned and went into the bathroom.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kat! You're date is here!" Greg shouted. Kat made her way down the stairs. She could already hear them talking.

"So, Warren, how old are you?" Greg asked.

"17."

"Now, Warren, I know that when you're 17, your hormones seem to rage, and-"

"GREG!" Kat shouted, hands on her hips, glaring at her uncle, who shrugged innocently. Warren looked her over, smirking at her.

She had on devil horns on her head, and her hair was straight, and in two pigtails. She had on black eyeshadow, and dark red lipstick. She had on a short, red strapless dress, that had a flowing bottom. She had on black fishnet stockings, and red boots. She had a devil tail connected to the dress. Kat smirked, and twirled around, and the skirt twirled with her, rising up slightly.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving him a sexy grin. Warren nodded, while Adele fawned over her.

"You look great, Kat!" she exclaimed. Greg frowned at Warren.

"If anything happens to her I swear-"

"Greg, I'll be FINE."

"Don't worry, sir," Warren said. "She'll be safe with me." Greg gave him a weary look, and opened his mouth to say something, but Kat grabbed Warren's arm, and led him outside, before closing the door, and giving a sigh of relief. Warren smirked at her, and Kat looked him up and down, before smirking.

"Ooh, you are soooo scary," she said sarcastically. Warren rolled his eyes.

"Like you are?"

"I'm not supposed to be scary, Hotshot. I'm supposed to be sexy and seductive," Kat said, stepping closer to him, trailing a finger up his chest. Warren growled and grabbed both of her hands, and pulled her towards him, chest to chest, face to face. He stared at her, a predatory look in his eye. He leaned down towards.

"You're going to have to try a hell of a lot harder than that, Kitten." Kat glared, and pushed him away.

"Bite me," she hissed. Warren smirked.

"That can be arranged," he said, licking his lips. Kat shivered, and turned to Warren's car… to find it wasn't a car after all. She circled the black motorcycle.

'**I see something I wanna ride, and it's NOT the motorcycle…'**

'_SHUT UP!'_

"…NICE ride, Hotshot," she said, smirking. Warren smirked back, and gave her a helmet.

"Let's go." She grinned as he got on. She got on behind him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She could feel her body sizzling, as Warren took off. Her grip tightened, and Warren smirked to himself. Kat slid her hands underneath his shirts, and rubbed his chest. She knew she had to end the game soon or else she would end up giving in. Warren tense, and Kat smirked to herself, pressing herself against his back even more, and then her hands went down to his waist band. Warren sped up, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Kat laughed, knowing what he was doing, and kept rubbing his chest, until they arrived at Emily's house. Warren quickly jumped off of the motorcycle, and took a deep breath. Kat took off her helmet, and grinned at him.

"What's wrong, Hotshot? You look a little hot and bothered…" Kat said innocently, getting off of the bike. She put the helmet on the seat, and walked towards him. She grabbed his collar, and brought Warren closer. She leaned up.

"It ends tonight, Hotshot," she whispered in his ear. She gasped when he kissed her jaw.

"Only when you give in, Kitten," he whispered back. Kat glared, and then pushed Warren away, before walking towards the house. You could already hear the music, and Kat glanced over her shoulder, smirking at Warren, and moving her finger as if saying 'Come and get me'. Warren smirked back, and Kat disappeared inside of the house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, how's the game going?" Stacey asked, sipping her Pepsi. She was dressed as an angel. Kat shrugged.

"I don't really know. All I know is that Warren and I can't go on much longer."

"Too much sexual tensions?" Stacey asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Kat frowned.

"You have no idea, Stacey…"

"Hey, lover boy's checking you out right now!" Stacey pointed out, pointing towards Warren, who was leaning against the wall. Kat smirked at him. Stacey grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's dance, Kat! That'll get him! Plus, Troy will leave his friends, and come get me." Kat looked over at Troy, who was laughing at something his friends were saying.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

"It just seems like he spends too much time with his friends."

"So, we have to act like sluts until Warren and Troy notice us?" Kat asked. Stacey nodded. Kat shrugged. "Why not?" Another song came, and Kat and Stacey danced next to each other, laughing the whole time, and sneaking glances at their respective boy toys. They danced for a couple of songs.

"Okay, I'm gonna find someone to dance with, and I suggest you do the same," Kat instructed. Arms wrapped around Stacey's waist.

"I'll dance with her." Kat grinned at Troy, and Stacey smirked, winking at Kat, before walking away with Troy. Kat laughed to herself, and walked up to a boy.

"You wanna dance?" she asked, giving him a flirtatious smile. He nodded, smirking, and they started dancing. Kat was looking at Warren the entire time as she grinded with the other boy. She smirked at him, and blew him a kiss, before looking back towards the other boy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After dancing with a couple boys, she told her current partner, "I think I'm gonna go get some air." He nodded, and Kat left and went outside, after casting a sideways glance at Warren. She was only outside for a few seconds, before she pushed up against a wall, and staring into narrowed dark brown eyes. She smirked at Warren.

"Is there a problem, Hotshot?" she asked. He glared, but didn't say anything. "Was it me dancing with all of the boys? Well, you didn't ask me, so… OH this is about the GAME isn't it? Well Hotshot, all you gotta do is kiss me, and it's over…" Kat trailed off, leaning her head up. Warren looked tempted, but didn't do anything. "Well, in that case, I'm gonna go back and find my dance partner." She tried to move, but Warren pinned her arms to the building, so she couldn't move. She smirked at him. "What's wrong, Hotshot? Don't like the thought of me dancing with someone who isn't you? Then kiss me. I know you want to. Just kiss me and I'll promise to never dance with anyone else but you ever again. I cross my heart and hope to die, Hotshot. All you gotta do is kiss… me. If you don't, then you'll have to face the consenquen-" Kat was interrupted when Warren pressed his lips to hers. He quickly pulled away, and Kat grinned.

"You lose, Hotshot," she whispered. Warren smirked.

"No, I think I won." Kat laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, that is soooo corny… but sweet." With that, Kat crashed her lips to Warren's, who let go of her arms to wrap them around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his long hair. They soon broke away.

"So… does this mean I'm your girlfriend now, Hotshot?" Kat teased. "Or is this just a fling?" Warren smirked.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kitten?" This time, there was affection when he said Kitten. Kat grinned.

"It's about damn time, Hotshot." She kissed him again, and then grabbed his hand. "Let's go back to the party." They walked inside, but were stopped by Emily.

"Warren, I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed, before giving Kat a dirty look. "What are _you_ doing here, Burns?" Kat smirked.

"I'm here with my _boyfriend_, Ice Bitch." Everyone gasped, and the music stopped. Emily looked like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Kat said. She grabbed Warren, and pulled him down, before kissing him passionately. He responded eagerly, and then Kat pulled away, grinning at Emily's shocked face.

"A-Are… are you SERIOUS?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep."

"B-But…" Kat rolled her eyes, and turned to Warren.

"Wanna ditch this lame-ass party, Warren?" she asked. Warren actually grinned at her.

"Yeah, let's go." They went outside, and everyone followed them. They got on the motorcycle, and they took off.

"SEE YA LATER, BITCHES!" Kat shouted, and Warren laughed as they raced towards Kat's house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, that was fun," Kat said once they arrived at her housel She got off, and handed him the helmet. "See ya later, Sugar pie." Warren groaned and she smirked, before kissing him on the cheek, she turned to leave, but Warren grabbed her wrist.

"That's it?" he asked. "You don't seriously expect me to let you leave after giving that wimpy kiss." Kat giggled.

"You'll get more on the bus." She winked at him, and Warren smirked, before letting her go. She blew him a kiss, and went inside.

"Honey, how did it go?" Adele asked. Kat smiled.

"Perfect." She went up the stairs, leaving her aunt and uncle confused. She went into her room, and fell on the bed, giving a contented sigh, before her phone rang. She knew it was her dad.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi princess. How was the Halloween dance?" Kat giggled. "I'm guessing it went good?"

"Yeah, real good."

"And what about that Warren guy?" he asked.

"…Um dad… how would you react if I told you we were dating…?"

"…You're dating Battle's son?"

"…Yes."

"…If he makes you happy, then I'm happy." Kat grinned.

"Thank you dad! He's really special to me, and I feel great since you approve."

"If he ever does anything to you, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"Love you, Kat."

"Love you too, dad."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." He hung up, and Kat sighed happily. Everything in her life was finally started to look up. She giggled to herself, and went to take a shower.


	16. A New Student

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 15: A New Student**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Kat got on the bus Monday morning, she knew it would be a good day. She smiled brightly, as people began whispering, and then glared at them. She walked towards the back, and smirked, sitting down besides Warren. He smirked at her, and her heart raced, as he pulled her closer. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Warren," she said, grinning at her boyfriend. Warren smiled back, a true genuine smile, and Kat couldn't stop herself from giggling. Warren kissed her on the lips.

"Morning, Kitten." Kat pulled out her I-Pod, and listened to the music, laying her head on Warren's shoulder. He smirked at her, and started reading.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as Kat stepped off of the bus, she was hugged tightly by Layla and Stacey.

"Congrats!" Layla shouted.

"You're finally together!" Stacey exclaimed. Kat pushed them away, taking a deep breath.

"Let me BREATHE!"

"Sorry…" they apologized, still grinning.

"You guys FINALLY spilled the beans, huh?…" Magenta asked, smirking. Kat smirked back.

"Now that we're together, they will focus on YOU and Zach." Magenta paled, and Layla launched into a speech about how cute Magenta and Zach look together, with Stacey adding things here and there. Kat laughed, and walked over to Warren, feeling eyes on them, especially Emily's.

"People are staring! Make them go away," Kat whined, wrapping her arms around Warren's neck. He laughed.

"Just for you, Kitten." He glared at everyone, and they looked away.

"My hero!" Kat exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek again. She laced her fingers with his, and started walking towards the school.

"My mom wants to meet you," Warren said, a bit hesitant. He didn't know exactly how she would react. Kat grinned, and gasped,

"I get to meet your mom?!" she exclaimed, clearly excited. Warren nodded. She hugged him. "Yay!" Warren laughed and hugged her back.

"She wants you over for dinner, if it's okay with your aunt and uncle." Kat suddenly pouted.

"Oh… I see… _she_ wants me over there…"

"_I_ want you there too, Kitten," Warren said, smirking. Kat grinned.

"Well I should hope so, or else I wouldn't dot this." With that, Kat pulled him down and kissed him. Warren responded back passionately, and they heard wolf whistles and shouts around them. They broke apart, and Kat smirked at Warren.

"Come on, let's get to class." She grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him inside the school.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, Burns, Peace, choose your opponents," Boomer said. Remember how Boomer started the tournament where a team would challenge another team and try to beat the other team? Basically, as Kat put it, "Save the citizen without the creepy doll who won't shut the fuck up".

"Oh, come on!" some kid shouted. "They always win everytime!" Kat shrugged. It was true. They were undefeated.

"Yeah, it's not fair! Whoever goes up against them is going to lose anyways!" some girl added. Boomer sighed, until he noticed an unfamiliar face in the crowd.

"You… Aaron Walters…" Boomer pointed at a new junior. A boy stepped forward from the crowd, and all of the girls immediately sighed, except for Kat, who was analyzing him.

He had shaggy dark brown hair, and emerald eyes. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah?" he asked boringly.

"Pick a partner," Boomer demanded. The guy rolled his eyes, and pointed to Emily.

"Freeze girl," he announced. She scowled.

"It's EMILY."

"Yeah! Nice choice! Now I can beat the hell outta Ice Bitch AGAIN!" Kat shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Warren smirked.

"Watch the language, BURNS!" Boomer said, shouting the last part. Warren growled, and wrapped an arm around Kat, keeping her form flying away.

"I swear he has it out for me…" Kat mumbled. Aaron and Emily took their places on the other side of the gym. Kat stared at Aaron.

'**Careful, Kat. I know who he is. He's the son of the Manipulator.'**

'_The MANIPULATOR?!'_

'**Yeah. Try to block out his mind. He'll command you to do something, and you'll do it. He can make you do anything. But he has to say it out loud.'**

Kat opened her mouth to warn Warren, but then Boomer shouted 'GO!'. Kat immediately blocked her mind as Warren ignited.

"Power down, and sit down," Aaron commanded. Warren immediately powered down, and he sat down. Kat glared at Aaron, who smirked.

'_How do you undo it?'_

'**True love's kiss… of GOD it sounds like some stupid fairytale with heroes… BLEH!'**

'_So, I have to kiss him to get him to come out of it? I can do that.'_

'**TRUE LOVE'S KISS, not just a regular kiss, Kat.'**

"You blocked your mind, huh?" he asked. "Impressive." Kat read his lips, and smirked. Emily took a step forward.

"I'll take care of this." Kat grinned, and suddenly flipped over to Warren. She grabbed his head and slammed his lips to hers. His dull eyes came to life, and he responded, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away, and Warren was slightly confused. Kat blushed suddenly.

True love's kiss…

"Block your mind, or Aaron can control you," she whispered, blushing at the thought of true love.

It worked on Warren… could it really be?

But what if he tried it and it didn't work on her?

Warren nodded, and his eyes locked on someone behind Kat.

"Snow," he said. Kat grinned, and back flipped, flipping over Emily, who was rushing at Kat. She stopped and turned around, glaring. Warren took on Aaron.

"Let's go, bitch," Kat said, slowly transforming into her tiger form. Emily sent ice balls towards her, and Kat ran at her, dodging all of them. At the last second, Emily put up a wall of ice, and Kat jumped over it, crashing on Emily who shrieked. She landed on the ground, with Kat on top of her. She went back to her half human form with her cat ears and tail, and started punching Emily without mercy. Emily rolled them around, and started punching Kat with her ice fused hands. Kat glared, and finally caught Emily's wrists, who screamed again, and Kat pushed her off of her.

"BITCH! YOU SCREAM SO LOUD!" Kat shouted. Since she had cat ears, her hearing was better. Emily glared and shakily stood up. Kat glared, and stated throwing fire balls at her. She glanced at Warren… to see he was doing the chicken dance, and Aaron was laughing. Kat glared. She had to get Emily off of her back. She threw a fire ball, and as soon as Emily dodged it, she tackled her, and grabbed her hair, before throwing her into a wall. Emily was knocked out instantly, and Kat turned to Aaron, who was still laughing. She slowly transformed into her tiger form, and stalked him, before rushing towards him. She tackled him too, and changed back to her half human form. She glared, and started punching him.

"That's… my… boy…friend… ass…HOLE!" she said in between punches. Aaron pushed her off, and smirked.

"_That's_ your boyfriend?" he asked, glancing at Warren, who was still doing the chicken dance. Kat sighed, and quickly made a move over to Warren. But as she passed Aaron, he grabbed her tail and yanked her back.

"Not so fast, Kitten," he said. Kat glared, and punched him.

"Only Warren calls me that. Call me Kat," she hissed. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, it's Kat." Kat glared, before rushing to Warren, and kissing him quickly on the lips, before blocking her mind, and attacking Aaron. He blocked every move, and dodged every blow. She glared, and glanced at Warren, nodding slightly. Warren threw a large fireball at Aaron, who was preoccupied with Kat, and it sent him tumbling into a wall. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't, and Kat turned back to her human form.

"The winners, Burns and Peace!" Boomer announced.

"There's a shocker," the same boy from earlier commented, before Boomer chose a couple of people to help Aaron and Emily to Nurse Spex. Kat wrapped her arms around Warren's waist as they made their way to the bleachers.

"Hey…" Kat turned to Aaron, who was being helped up by a boy.

"Yes?" she snapped, annoyed that he had made her boyfriend do the chicken dance.

"Good job controlling your mind, Kat," he said, smiling. "Not many people can, and others tend to get distracted." Kat shrugged. "Good fight." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He gave her one more smile, before leaving the gym. Warren growled, and Kat hit him lightly on the chest. "Be nice!" He rolled his eyes as they sat down.

"Whatever."

"Hey, why did you let your mind open? I told you to close it!" Warren looked away.

"I got… distracted…"

"By what? What was there to distract y-" Kat stopped herself when she realized what he was saying. She blushed slightly, and leaned against him, smirking. "You were distracted by me." Warren snorted, and crossed his arms.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you wwwwwweeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeee," Kat sang. "You were distracted by your hot, sexy girlfriend!" Warren growled and crashed his lips to hers. Kat moved closer, and soon, Warren pulled away.

"Yes I was," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He smirked, and Kat blushed, before focusing on the match.


	17. Dinner And A Surprise

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 16: Dinner And A Surprise**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat was having a dilemma.

She was having dinner at Warren's house soon, and she had no idea what to wear.

She wanted to look nice, but not look like a goody two shoes.

She sighed, and looked through her clothes, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said, quickly throwing on a robe since she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Freddie walked into her room. "Hey, Freddie."

"Are you leaving, Kitty?" he asked, giving her a sad look. Kat smiled and bent down.

"Just for dinner, Freddie," she assured him.

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course, Freddie. I promised you I would never leave you," Kat said softly. Freddie nodded, and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Now, I have to go get ready. I have to look pretty for Warren." Freddie gave her a confused look.

"But… you're always pretty, Kitty." Kat grinned at him, and hugged him again.

"Thank you, Freddie. Now, shoo!" She poked him in the side, and he squealed, before running out of the room, and shutting the door. She laughed to herself, and stood up straight, before turning to her closet, and throwing random clothes out.

"No… too revealing… too slutty for dinner… too casual…" She stopped and picked up a pink top, before snorting, and setting it on fire. She watched the evil top slowly become nothing, and she smirked, before putting the fire out, and turning back to her closet. She didn't even hear the door open, and as she was going through her closet, two warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled against a muscular chest.

"You _really_ hate the color pink, don't you?" Warren asked. Kat jumped, and smirked, crossing her arms.

"It's the color of Satan. And you almost gave me a heart attack, Warren!" Warren laughed, and pulled her closer.

"Sorry."

. "No, you're not."

"You're right." Warren tugged on her robe. Kat squealed and turned around, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that! It might fall off!" she exclaimed, and then mentally slapped herself. Warren gave her a look that said 'You're not serious, are you?'.

'_Of COURSE, that's the point…'_

"That's the point, Kitten," Warren growled, and then he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, Kat pulled him closer, kissing back. She ran her hands through his hair, and battled for dominance.

But of course, they were interrupted.

A gasp broke them apart, and they looked over at the doorway. There was Freddie, who was passing by. His mouth and eyes were wide open.

"…Um…" Kat didn't know what else to say. "Uh, F-Freddie… why don't you go watch TV downstairs with your parents?" Freddie just nodded, and walked slowly down the stairs. Kat sighed and turned towards Warren, who was smirking. She blushed slightly, and scowled.

"Out."

"What?"

"I have to get dressed. Get out." Warren smirked, and crossed his arms.

"Make me." Kat smirked, and suddenly dropped her robe. Warren gaped, and his eyes traveled up and down her body. She walked towards him, and kissed him, walking forward the whole time. Just like she planned, he walked backwards too. Soon, he was outside, and she pulled away, smirking. He gave her a confused look, before he realized what she had planned. Before he could do anything, she slammed the door in his face, and locked it. Warren glared at the door, and Kat laughed.

"And don't you melt the hinges or I promise you'll never see me in bra and underwear or anything _less_ than ever again!" Kat sang. She heard Warren grunt, and she smirked, before turning to the closet.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, I'm done!" Warren opened the door. There was Kat, her hair in a low braid, wearing a red, long sleeved dressy shirt with black jeans with black ankle boots.

"It took you over 25 minutes to put together _that_?" Kat glared and punched him on the chest.

"You're supposed to say I look nice, idiot!" she snapped. "What kind of boyfriend are you?! You big meanie face!" Warren stared at her.

"Did you just call me a meanie face?" Kat hit him again.

"Yes, but that's not the point, moron!" she exclaimed, glaring. She walked briskly past him, and as soon as she was downstairs, Warren turned her around, and kissed her. Her angel was gone, and Warren pulled away, smirking.

"You look great, Kitten," he said quietly. Kat smiled.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" she exclaimed, and she hugged him. "Come on, let's go."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat was slightly disappointed when she saw they had to take Mrs. Peace's car, and not Warren's motorcycle, since his mom was worried about their safety (she didn't know he took it when he took Kat to the Halloween party), but was still excited and anxious. She couldn't wait to meet Mrs. Peace.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Kat asked, nervously. Warren rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you give a damn if people like you or not?"

"She's your _mom_, Warren. What if she doesn't want me dating you?" Warren sighed as they arrived at his house, and he and Kat got out. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Kitten, calm down. She already loves you, and she's been bugging me about bringing you since I first told her about the 'annoying, bothersome, irritating' girl I met on the first day of school." Kat glared at him, and he opened the door. Suddenly, she slapped him on his head.

"Annoying, bothersome, and irritating?!" she shouted. She hit again. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?! You truly have no idea what to say to make someone feel better, do you?!" Warren glared at her, but before he could say anything, a woman pulled Kat into a hug. She had dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Hello, dear!" she exclaimed. "You must be Kat! Warren's been telling me so much about you!" She pulled away and grinned at Kat, who smiled back.

"Hopefully the good stuff, Mrs. Peace."

"Please, call me Rachel," Rachel insisted. "Now, what were you two arguing about?" Kat pointed at Warren.

"He called me annoying, bothersome, and irritating!" she exclaimed. Rachel glared at her son.

"Warren, Kat is your girlfriend! You can't go around insulting her for no reason!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Rachel exclaimed, slapping Warren on the head. He glared at his mom and girlfriend, and walked inside the house, muttering to himself. Rachel turned to Kat, and sighed, shaking her head at her son, before smiling brightly at Kat.

"Hope you like spaghetti."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And that's a picture of Warren in the bathtub!" Rachel said. Kat giggled, and glanced at Warren, who was glaring at them both. After dinner, Rachel had brought out a photo album. "And here's one of him as a pumpkin for Halloween!"

"Aw! He was so cute!"

"I know! You know, when he was younger, he used to have this stuffed dog he named Fluffy." Rachel laughed. "He never put it down!" Kat giggled, and Warren glared.

"That's enough, mom," he growled. Rachel ignored him, and proceeded to Kat more pictures. Finally, he got fed up, and stormed into his room. Kat rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"I guess I should go after him," she said. Rachel smiled.

"I think you're good for him, Kat," she said. "I never liked the freeze girl. She was just using him. I think you're much better for him." Kat grinned, and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you so much, Rachel," Kat said. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Rachel smiled, and Kat walked up the stairs, and knocked on Warren's door.

"Warren…" she sang. "It's Kitten. Open up, sunshine!" She heard a grunt, and then the door opened. Kat smiled at him. "Is someone embarrassed?" Warren glared, and Kat laughed, before walking into his room. There was mostly red and black. Shocker. "You don't have to be so grumpy." Kat flopped on his bed.

"I'm not grumpy."

"And I'm not drop dead sexy and gorgeous." Warren rolled his eyes at Kat, who laughed. "So… you have your drop dead sexy and gorgeous girlfriend in your room, and there's no one around…" She grinned devilishly. "What do you want to do?" Warren gave her a sexy smirk, and walked towards her.

"Well, I can think of one thing…" he said, and Kat giggled, before Warren got on top of her, and pressed his lips to hers. She responded back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed her body against his, and giggled when Warren groaned, and he deepened the kiss, trailing his hand up and down her side, and Kat shivered, as he left her mouth, and trailed kisses down her neck. Kat moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Warren…" she sighed, and then she gasped as he nipped her neck, before trailing kisses up her neck, and he kissed her again, bringing her closer, before he broke away.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, turning around. He grabbed his head and glared. There was Rachel, glaring at him. "What the hell was that for, mom?!"

SLAP!

"Don't you curse at me, Warren Michael Peace!" she shouted. "And how dare you! You act all angry just to lure your innocent girlfriend up here to make out?! I thought I raised you better than that!" Warren glared, and Kat was laughing hysterically. She pushed him off.

"Really, Rachel, it's okay," she assured. "It was my idea." Rachel scowled.

"No more of that, unless I get a warning." Rachel paled. "Nevermind, I don't need my son telling me he's going to make out with his girlfriend on his bed." Kat blushed slightly and giggled, while Warren sighed.

"I better get going…" Kat got off of the bed, and Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"It was so nice to meet you, Kat," she said.

"You too, Rachel."

"Take good care of my son, okay?" Rachel asked, pulling away. Kat nodded.

"I'd never hurt him… I promise." Rachel smiled, and nodded. Warren got up, and grabbed Kat's hand, and walked out of the door. Kat laughed and waved to Rachel and they walked out of the door. As soon as they were outside, Kat kissed Warren.

"Great first impression," she muttered when she pulled away. Warren chuckled.

"She loves you," he said. Kat smiled.

"Only her?" she asked teasingly, and she soon became nervous when his face grew serious. She looked away and laughed nervously. "I was just kidding, Warren." She grabbed his arm, still not looking at him. "Let's get me home, I don't Freddie to have a heart attack." She glanced at him, and he smirked.

"Or your Uncle Greg… I don't think he likes me." Kat laughed.

"He's just protective, don't worry, Warren. If I'm happy, he's happy. Now, let's go." They got into the car, and drove off.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There a surprise waiting for them when they got her home.

Kat kissed Warren goodbye, and then opened the door… to see her father talking to Adele and Greg, with Freddie on his lap. Kat stared, shocked.

"…Dad?" All eyes looked at her, and Kenny Burns stood up, and opened his arms.

"Hello, Kat." Kat ran towards him and into his arms, as tears ran down her face. She couldn't be happier. Kenny hugged his daughter back.

"Daddy…" she sobbed. "Please don't tell me I'm dreaming…"

"You're not dreaming, baby doll," Kenny whispered. "This is all real." Kat pulled away, and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Just checking in on you, honey." Kat smiled and hugged him again, before turning back around, towards Warren.

"Warren, this is my dad. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Warren." Warren stepped forward, and he and Kenny shook hands.

"You've been taking care of little girl?" Kenny asked, scowling at Warren. Warren nodded.

"Yes sir, I have." Kat rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Dad, he isn't gonna hurt me."

"That's what the last one said, Kat." Kat sighed.

"The last one wasn't nearly as good to me as Warren is, Dad." Kenny gave her a skeptical look, but backed off.

"Okay, okay, I give you my blessing."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Kat hugged her dad once again.

"Now, I really gotta run," Kenny said, and Kat nodded, sadly. "Cheer up, princess. I'll be back soon." Kat nodded again, and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Be safe, Dad."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too." Kenny left, and Kat turned to Warren.

"So… there's my dad…" Warren smirked, and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what is the name of your last boyfriend?" he asked. Kat slapped him on the shoulder. "What?"

"No, you WILL NOT hurt him. He treated me like shit, but that's over with now, don't worry." Warren gave her a look, and Kat sighed, before kissing him. She pulled away, and shoved Warren out of the door. "See ya at school, Warren!" Warren smiled slightly, and Kat shut the door, before turning to the rest of her family. She smiled.

"What does, 'shit', mean?" Freddie asked. Kat groaned, and Adele glared.

"No, Freddie! That's a bad word!" she scolded. She glared at Kat.

"Sorry."


	18. A New Friend Or Foe?

Okay, so I JUST now noticed that I never put a disclaimer on here! Wow, I'm an idiot…

I don't own Sky High, or Warren (though I wish I did), or anything like that, but I DO own Kat!

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 17: A New Friend Or Foe?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat was leaning against a tree, staring at the clouds, severely pissed off. Emily was getting to her again. She wouldn't shut up, and she was driving her crazy.

"Hey, you okay?" Kat looked up, and saw that Aaron guy from gym class. Kat glared, and he put his hands up. "What?!"

"I'm pissed at you!"

"Why?"

"Gym class." Realization dawned on him, and Aaron laughed, but stopped when Kat glared.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I was trying to win, like you."

"Did you _have_ to make him do the chicken dance?!"

"Yes." Kat scowled at him. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothi-"

"Tell the truth," he commanded.

"Emily Snow is pissing me off, and I'm about to kill her," Kat said automatically.

"Why?" Since he hadn't called off his power, she still had to tell the truth. Aaron sat next to her.

"She won't stop talking about how Warren was made for her and how I'm a man stealer, and it's driving me crazy." Aaron laughed.

"And what are you thinking about now?"

"Ways that I can kill her or throw her over the edge of the school and make it look like an 'accident'." Aaron laughed again, and snapped his fingers. Kat was taken out of his spell, and she glared.

"What the hell, Walters?!" she exclaimed. Aaron shrugged.

"You would've lied and told me nothing's wrong, I had no choice."

"Why the hell do you care?!" Aaron shrugged.

"You seem cool." Kat stared at him.

"I just told you I'm pissed at you, and you tell me I'm 'cool'?" she asked, slowly. Aaron nodded.

"I was just trying to win the match during gym, Kat," he said. Kat sighed and shook her head.

"I know… it's just that… I'm just… moody and pissed." Aaron nodded.

"I can te- OW!" Kat punched him in the shoulder, and she glared.

"Gee, thanks, Walters. You really know how to cheer a girl up."

"I know," Aaron said brightly, grinning. Kat couldn't help but smile. "Hey, I know your boyfriend probably hates me, but we can be friends, right?"

"If I say no, you're going to make me say yes." Aaron shook his head.

"I promise I won't, Kat." Kat sighed, and she nodded.

"Yeah, we can be friends, Aaron. Just don't piss me off." Aaron smiled and nodded.

"I'll try not to." Kat smiled back at him. She had a feeling Aaron would be a good friend…

Boy, was she wrong.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello, Warren!" Kat chirped as she sat down across from Warren. He looked up from his book.

"Why are you so happy, and where were you free period?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was outside venting my frustrations and I'm always happy." Warren gave her a look. "Okay, so I'm always pissy, but I'm happy cause I made a new friend."

"Who?" Kat looked at the table behind Warren, and her smile faltered slightly. There was Aaron with some other people. She wasn't exactly sure if she should tell Warren that her new friend is the one who embarrassed him in gym.

Well, it was too late now.

Shit.

"Who is it, Kitten?" Warren asked. Kat's eyes flickered from Warren to Aaron over and over again. Warren gave her a look, and then turned around slightly. He whipped around, glaring.

"Walters?" he sneered. "_Walters_?!"

"He came to see me during free per-"

"You were with him during free period?!" Warren exclaimed, glaring. People were starting to look, and Kat sighed, before standing up, and grabbing Warren's smoking arm.

"Let's talk about this outside." She pulled him up, and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Explain. Now," Warren demanded, crossing his arms. Kat looked away nervously, and she started playing with the zipper of her jacket.

"I was outside during free period, angry because Ice Bitch was driving me crazy. Aaron saw me, came over, sat down, and then commanded that I tell hm what's wrong. I told him, and then he asked if we can be friends, and I said yes and YES, I know he made you do the chicken dance, but he was just trying to make gym fun, even though you and I didn't have that much fun, except for kicking Icey's ass, yes that was fun, and-" Kat was cut off by Warren kissing her. He pulled away, smirking.

"You talk to much." Kat sighed.

"I know. PLEASE, Warren?! He doesn't even have to sit with us! Just please don't be mad if he comes over and talks to me. He doesn't have to be your friend, but he's mine so-"

"He can control you, Kat."

"I'll be fine, Warren, trust me! He won't make me do anything I don't want to do." Warren gave her a look, and it clicked in her mind. "You're scared."

"What?" he snapped. "I'm not scared, Kat."

"Yes you are… you're scared because you think Aaron might make me break it off with you and come to him…" Warren glared.

"No, I'm not." Kat glared.

"Yes you are Warren. Admit it."

"No."

"Then you can eat by yourself from now on." Kat turned around and stomped towards the cafeteria. Before she could reach the door, arms wrapped around her waist, and she crossed her arms as she was pressed against a chest. She stared straight ahead, and Warren sighed. Kat didn't understand. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"Look, Kitten… I'm not the most… sensitive guy in the world…"

"Shocker." Warren growled.

"But, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Then why won't you just admit you're scared of losing me?" Warren sighed again, and Kat scowled. "Warren, let me go." His grip tightened.

"No."

"Warren, let me go… now," she ordered.

"Now, why would I do that?" he whispered in her ear, kissing the spot below it. Kat shivered, and then tensed.

"Because I told you to."

"You're so scary." He started kissing her neck, and Kat fought the urge to turn around, and kiss him.

"You're t-trying to distract m-me…" She shivered, and Warren smirked against her neck.

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Warren turned her around, and kissed her. Kat willed herself to pull away, but she just couldn't and she finally gave in, kissing back. When he pulled away, Warren pressed his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to lose you, Kitten" he mumbled, and Kat smiled.

"You're not going to, Warren," she said. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I never would've thought of you as the jealous possessive type… but it's hot, so I'm cool with it." Warren smirked, and Kat giggled, and the bell rang. She sighed.

"It's time for gym…" Warren glared, and Kat rolled her eyes, before she pulled away, and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the gym. As soon as they were out of site, a figure stepped away from the tree he was hiding behind. Aaron glared. Warren was getting in the way already. He had to make Kat trust him, and fast. He's promised her he wouldn't use his powers on her while they were friends, but with his plan, he wouldn't need them.

When you start a small flame, it turns into a gigantic fire.

That would apply here.


	19. Trouble in Paradise

_**My Fiery Angel**_

_**Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_To Kat, being friends with her boyfriend's enemy would make said boyfriend realize that his enemy was really a good guy, and that they would end up as good friends._

_To everyone else, making her boyfriend become friends with his enemy was a train wreck ready to happen._

_Kat knew that Warren didn't want her getting hurt, but she believed that Aaron would never, ever_ hurt her. And Warren believed that Aaron was just waiting to strike. His father, the Manipulator, was a hero-turned-villain, and Warren was sure Aaron wanted to take over Maxville, and then the world, and that he would make Kat join him.

Needless to say, Warren was right.

But Kat refused to believe it, and when he told all of this, she blew up.

And Warren knew by now that even kissing her wouldn't help.

"Warren, you shallow bastard," she growled out, glaring. "How the HELL could you think that?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Warren?!" Warren glared back.

"He's evil, Kitten."

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! You're judging him based on who his father is!" she shouted, and then she frowned. "Sound familiar?" Warren growled. Warren was being an asshole, Kat decided. He was judging Aaron, like everyone else judged him.

"Kitten-"

"Don't KITTEN me, Warren Michael Peace!" she shouted. "Now I don't want to have this conversation again, do you hear me?!" Warren scowled, and Kat gave him the look that said 'Agree or die'. "I said… do… you… hear me?"

She'd been hanging out with his mom to much.

"Whatever," Warren muttered. Kat glared, turned on her heel, and stomped back to the group. She plastered a smile on her face, and sat down next Aaron.

"Is everything alright?" he asked nervously, looking at the smoking couple. Kat nodded.

"_Someone_ is just being a judgmental, shallow bastard," she said, looking pointedly at Warren, who glared. Everyone was silent, and Aaron inwardly smirked. It had only been two weeks since he'd joined their little group, and already he'd made a huge impact.

The bell rang, and Kat jumped up, walked briskly past Warren, and into the school, heading towards gym. Warren sighed, and glared at Aaron, who glared back. They said nothing, then Warren shot towards the school, Aaron close behind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, it seems like Warren and Aaron are getting along _great_," Magenta said, sarcastically. The girls were in the locker room changing for Save the Citizen. Kat scowled. Ever since lunch, she refused to acknowledge Warren's existence.

"Warren has some insane idea that Aaron wants to take over the world and make me join him," she said.

"His father _is_ the Manipulator-" Kat cut Layla off.

"And Warren's father is Barron Battle," Kat hissed, glaring. "He has no right to disrespect Aaron like that, Layla." Layla sighed, and looked away.

"He just doesn't want you hurt, Kat," Stacey said.

"Besides, you had to see this coming, Kat," Magenta said, then she smirked. "You befriended the guy that embarrassed him in front of the whole junior class. Warren holds grudges, Kat." Kat sighed as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"I know, I know. I knew Warren wouldn't get along Aaron, but I hoped you would at least _try_," she admitted. She sighed again.

"Don't worry, Kat," Stacey said, smiling slightly. "Warren isn't going to try and physically harm Aaron."

"What would stop him?" Kat asked, confused. All of the girls shared looks.

"Because he _loves_ you, dumbass!" Stacey exclaimed. Kat blinked.

"…What?"

"Warren loves you, Kat," Layla said. Kat just stared at them.

Warren… loved her?

'_The same guy who hated me the first day I got here… loves me?'_

'**And you know you love him back.'**

'_You're not helping, Brie.'_

'**Sorry…'**

Kat shook her head.

"No he doesn't. It's impossible."

"Are you _that_ dumb?" Magenta asked. Kat frowned.

"He doesn't love me guys. He only likes me, I'm sure."

"You love him." Kat blushed.

"No I don't!"

"Kat, the only way to snap a person out of Aaron's control is by true love's kiss," Stacey said. "You tried it, and it worked. Face it." Kat sighed.

"Even if I did, he doesn't love me back." They all opened their mouths to say something. "Don't say it. I'm already stressed, guys." They nodded, and Kat left the locker room. She walked up the bleachers, and sat next to Zach.

"Yo, Kat!" he exclaimed, grinning. "What's up dude?" Kat smiled slightly.

"Nothing much, Zach. You?" Zach grinned.

"Same for me, dude." He started talking to Will, and then Aaron, and Warren burst through the door, shoving each other to get out of the way. Everyone's attention turned to them, and Kat's eye twitched.

Idiots.

Aaron landed next to Kat, and he grinned brightly at her.

"Hey, Kat," he said. Warren grumbled, and sat behind Kat. He glared at the back of Aaron's head, and Kat didn't see the smirk Aaron gave him when he glanced at him.

"Uh…hi…" Kat said, looking away. She felt Warren grab her shoulders, and he leaned in close.

"We need to talk," he whispered against her ear. Kat shivered slightly, and sighed. He was right. She didn't want to be mad forever.

"Warren, now's not the time," she said quietly.

"Because your new best friend is right next to you." Kat scowled. Strike one. "Kat, he's no good, I swear." Strike two. "He's just using you." Strike three.

Warren was out.

"Stronghold! Peace! You're up!" Boomer shouted. Kat glared at Warren as he got up, and walked away. He and Will got suited up, and were on the floor. "Heroes, right?" Will nodded. "Choose your opponents."

"Aaron, can you do me favor?"

"Of course, Kat."

"Make them choose us." Aaron gave her a confused look, but he nodded.

"Choose me and Kat," he whispered quietly.

"We choose Kat and Aaron," Will said instantly, and then he gasped. Kat grinned, Aaron smirked, and Warren looked like he was ready to kill Will.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, glaring. Kat smirked.

"Thanks, Aaron," she muttered. Aaron grinned.

"No problem, Kat."

Kat was ready to kick her boyfriend's ass.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To say Kat was angry was an understatement.

She was downright _furious_, and everyone knew that when as soon Boomer yelled go, black flames engulfed her as her ears and tail grew out, and she lunged at Warren.

"You're an idiot!" she shouted, straddling him. Warren glared.

"How?!"

"You think he's _using_ me?! Why the hell would you say that?!" She pounded against his chest with her black flames. Too bad she couldn't hurt him. Warren rolled them over, and pinned her hands down.

"He's a villain, Kitten!"

"Not everyone who has a villainous father is going to become or is already a villain, Warren!" She bit her tongue, knowing she'd go too far if she brought up his dad. Warren glared, and Kat turned into a tiger, roaring in his face. He got off of her, and soon as he stood up, she was clawing at him again. He put up a shield of fire, which she was able to get through easily. She turned back to her half cat form, and started throwing balls of fire at him. He block, or dodged all of them. All eyes were on them. Aaron had already told to not do anything, and was watching the couple with a smirk on his face.

"You're an idiotic, moronic, shallow, judgmental bastard who is also an asshole!" she screamed at him, chucking a huge fireball at his head. Warren cursed, and caught it, glaring.

"Will you calm down?!"

"I AM CALM!" she yelled. "I AM PERFECTLY, COMPLETELY CALM!" She tackled him, and they rolled over and over again. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HE'S MY FRIEND, NOT YOURS! HE'S A GOOD GUY, WARREN!" Warren sighed, and straddled her. Kat was panting, and glaring. Her eyes held sadness in them. Warren opened his mouth to say something, but then the buzzer went off. She pushed him off, wiped her eyes, and left the gym. Warren made a move to go after her.

"I'll go," Stacey said. He sighed as she left. Layla ran to Will, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They pulled away, and he grinned at her. Warren look at them, and then towards the door.

Ah, shit.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat was leaning against a tree, sobbing quietly. Warren was being an asshole, and it was his fault, not hers.

'**Maybe you overreacted…'**

'_Shut up, Brie.'_

Kat wiped a tear away from her eye, and she stared at the grass in front of her, as tears tried to fall from her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid Warren…" she mumbled. "It's all his fault… not mine, his… Oh who am I kidding? I DID overreact…" She sniffled. "Now he's probably pissed at me."

"No, he's not." Kat looked up, and there was Stacey. She sat beside her.

"Yes he is, Stacey."

"Nope. He's pissed at himself for making you sad… or mad." Kat sighed.

"Stacey…"

"I know, you love him." Kat didn't respond. "You know, when Troy and I had our first fight, I was pissed at him for accusing me of liking other guys. I didn't speak to him for a week. Then, he apologized by saying 'Sorry, babe. I just can't believe someone as beautiful as you is here with me'."

"Warren won't apologize."

"Don't be too sure, Kat. Just give him some time. He'll come through. He really does love you, Kat." Kat just nodded, as Stacey checked the time. "We better get you out of that armor. The period's almost over." Kat nodded again, and stood up with Stacey, and they walked back into the school.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat flopped down next to Warren on the bus. She pulled out her I-Pod, thinking that he was going to ignore her. Before she could put in the ear buds…

"I'm sorry." Kat's head whipped towards Warren. She gaped at him.

"…What…?" He sighed, and looked at her, his dark eyes staring deep into her own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kitten," he said quietly. Kat stared at him shocked.

"Did Warren Michael Peace, badass extraordinaire, just apologize to me?" she asked. "I must be dreaming… Ow!" Warren pinched her, glaring.

"You're not dreaming," he growled out. Kat still stared, and a slow smile came to her face. She grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his in an intense kiss. She pulled away a few moments after, and grinned.

"You're forgiven, Warren," she whispered. Warren smirked, before trying to kiss her again. She put her finger to his lips. "Wait. You have to promise me something." Warren sighed, and scowled.

"What?"

"Promise not to fight about Aaron, or with him if I'm there, and please keep it VERBAL." Warren growled. "I swear to GOD I won't kiss you anymore if you don't promise me."

"Promise," he muttered, before crashing his lips to hers. She smiled, and kissed him, but then he pulled away.

"The seatbelts are coming soon." Kat sighed, but gasped as Warren pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She started to move around, but then the seat belts locked in, trapping her, with her back pressed tightly against his chest. She gasped again, and glared. Warren smirked, and started kissing her neck as the bus flew off.

"You're so dead, Warren," she threatened. Warren smirked, and nipped at her skin, causing her to moan.

"Am I still dead, Kitten."

"Shut up."


	20. I Only Smile For You

Okay, first, I am SUPER SORRY that I haven't updated in such a long time! It's just that I wasn't exactly sure where this story was going, but REST ASSURED! I WILL NOT let all of my faithful readers and reviewers down! Now, this chapter is sorta a filler, but it IS a chapter, so… yeah, here it is! :D

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 19: I Only Smile For You**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How much longer must we wait?"

"Be patient."

"Why do we need her?" a black haired girl asked, glaring at the couple in the Paper Lantern through the window. "You and I are powerful enough." The boy shook his head, and narrowed his green as Kat blushed at something at something Warren said, who smirked at her.

"We need her," the brown haired boy answered.

"But WHY?"

"Just drop it," the boy growled. The girl sighed.

"You want her, don't you?" The boy didn't answer. Instead, he glared at the couple and walked away.

"We must go along with the plan. Just wait." The girl sighed again, and nodded. "Let's go." He walked away, and the girl looked at him with heartbroken eyes.

"It's always about Kat… Why can't you see that you belong with me…?" She sighed again, and walked away.

**--------------------------------------------Kat's POV--------------------------------------------------**

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked as we exited the Paper Lantern. Warren shrugged.

"Nothing really. What about you?" I sighed.

"Some of my relatives are coming over for Christmas dinner."

"You don't sound happy."

"Because I'm not. It'll be boring. I already begged my Adele and Greg to skip, but it didn't work," I said. Warren smirked, and grabbed my hand. I smiled at our laced fingers, and blushed slightly.

"What if I sneak you out?" I grinned.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked. Warren nodded. I hugged him. "You're so sweet!

"I'm not sweet."

"Yes you are, but you're only sweet to me… and I'll take that." With that, I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. After a few seconds, I felt something land on my head. I pulled away, and saw little white dots fall from the sky. But everytime the snow touched me or Warren, it would instantly melt. I giggled, and Warren smirked. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, Mr. Badass," I said as we started walking. He smiled. "You should smile more often. It makes you look sexier." Warren smirked, and leaned down close to me.

"I only smile for you, Kitten." My heart soared at that comment. Who would've known that the boy who hated me on the first day of school would end up saying such sweet things to me?

"Well aren't you just a little charmer…" I said, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and bent down, and kissed me. We heard angry mumbling and I pulled away. I looked over to our left and there was an old woman, shaking her head at us, muttering something about 'kids these days just can't control themselves…'. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Warren's hand.

"Let's go, Warren. We don't want to give her a heart attack," I muttered, and Warren smirked, and started pulling me into the direction of his motorcycle. He got on, and handed me a helmet. I grinned, and put it on, before getting on and wrapping my arms around him. "I _really_ like your motorcycle, Warren." He turned around to look at me, and grinned as I pressed myself against him.

"So do I, Kitten." I blushed a little and laughed as we took off.


	21. Present Time

My Fiery Angel

Chapter 21: Present Time

* * *

**Laughter filled the dining room and I put on a fake smile, listening to my great great great great great great grandma talking about when she was the super heroine Fang, who could shape shift into a wolf. Yeah, I know; me and my mom were cat shape shifters… we have a long line of shape shifters.**

"**And that's when I met your great great great great great great grandfather," she said, and then she winked at him from across the room. I looked over at him, and allowed myself to smile. Their love had remained strong for a love time.**

'**YYYYYYYooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu !'**

'_No I don't, Brie! I'm in LIKE with him, duh!'_

'**Ya know, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt!"**

'_SHUT UP, ABRIANNA!'_

The phone rang, and I jumped up to get it. I dived for the phone.

"I got it!" I shouted. All eyes were on me as I grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey." I smiled at Warren's voice.

"Hey. When are you supposed to come rescue me?" I asked quietly. Slowly, everyone resumed whatever they were doing before my outburst.

"I'm outside your window now, Kitten."

"Aw, how romantic." I heard him grumble, and I laughed. "I'll be there soon. Bye, Romeo. Wait, we shouldn't be like Romeo and Juliet. They had a sucky ending, plus I'm WAY hotter than she ever was, and you're hotter than Romeo." There was silence. Then, laughter. I grinned. I was the only one who could make him laugh, and I will admit, it added to my pride. "I'll be up soon, Warren."

"Bye, Kitten."

"Bye." I closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Adele asked. I quickly shook my head.

"No one. I think I forgot something upstairs. I'll be back," I said hastily, and I practically ran upstairs. Once I got to my room, I opened my window, and there was Warren…

And he had a black and orange box and a freaking orange rose.

Do you know how romantic it is when he has a rose? I mean, come on, he's the bad boy.

I grinned at him.

"Hello, Mr. Peace," I said. He smirked.

"Hello, Ms. Burns."

"Wait just a minute. I have to get your present." I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a red and black box. When I turned around, there was Adele. I froze.

"Um…"

"Where do you think you're going, Kat?"

"Uh…" She walked over to the window.

"Hello, Warren." Crap. She turned to me. "Care to explain, Kat?"

"I am NOT sneaking out because our relatives are boring! Why would you even think that?! I am VERY interested in what they have to say! I would NEVER sneak out!"

"I never said you were going to sneak out, Kat." Crap. I sighed.

"Okay, I WAS going to sneak out…"

"Okay then." I gave her a confused look as she walked towards my door.

"What?"

"Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean 'Okay'? No lecture? Nothing?"

"I was young once. I'll let you off easy this time," she said. She smiled at me. "Oh, and Kat?"

"Yeah, Adele?"

"Don't let this one go." Then she left. My mind whirled, and I came up with two conclusions.

1. I would never let Warren go because he's awesome.

2. Aunt Adele was the coolest aunt ever.

I walked over to my window, and looked down.

"She's letting me off easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's awesome." I hoisted myself up, and sat on my window sill, my legs dangling. I smirked. "So, you gonna catch me, Romeo?"

"Never let you fall, Kitten." I grinned, and jumped off. His caught me, and set me on the ground. As soon as I opened my mouth, he pulled me into a passionate kiss that made my heart soar. When he pulled away, he smirked at my dazed look. "This, is for you." He handed me the orange rose. I blushed slightly, and grabbed it.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and I kissed him. "You're the best boyfriend a girl can have." He smirked.

"Likewise, Kitten."

"So, what did you get me?" I asked, looking at the box.

"Gotta wait until we get there."

"Where is 'there'?"

"You'll see. Come on." He grabbed my hand, and pulled me to his motorcycle. I grinned. I loved this thing. He got on, and I hopped on behind him, putting my helmet on, and wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled at me and we took off.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"No, Kitten."

"How about… n-" He cut me off with a kiss. "You're mean, Warren. Are we there yet?"

"No," he whispered in my ear. I took a shaky breath, and cursed him silently for having this kind of effect on me. After getting off the motorcycle, he'd blindfolded me, and then Abrianna started… again.

'**What do you THINK your Christmas present is?! I mean COME ON! He's taking you to a secret place, AND he blindfolded you, AND I bet in the box there are furry handcuffs!'**

'_SHUT UP, BRIE!' _

I blushed darkly as she continued.

"Abrianna?" Warren whispered. I shook my head. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Liar," he whispered, his breath hot against my neck.

"I hate you," I mumbled. Warren smirked.

"No you don't, Kitten. Now, we're almost there."

* * *

"We're here," Warren said, and he took off my blindfold. I gasped. We were at the park. I always thought it was cool, but at night… wow…The moon was big and bright, and lake was crystal clear.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. Warren wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck.

"Yes, you are," he said. I blushed, and turned in his arms.

"That was corny… but sweet," I said, kissing his cheek. He smirked, and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. He handed the present over, and I smiled at him. "Aw, you got me something? You know you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did."

"Good, because I would've nagged you about that forever," I said cheerfully, and I practically ripped the wrapping paper off. Warren laughed, and I opened the box. The first thing I saw was a black and orange striped Santa hat with black fur. It had my name in black letters too. I grinned at him, and put it on my head. Warren smirked at my happy face, and then I picked up the smaller box that was in the box.

'**Aw, man. It's not furry handcuffs!'**

'_Shut up!'_

I opened it, and stared.

Inside was a necklace. But not just any necklace. It was heart locket and it had onyx and ruby gems on it, and it sparkled greatly.

And, of course, as a girl, I loved sparkly and shiny things.

"Open it," Warren whispered, and I did. Inside, I found a picture on the right side. I remembered it, but I didn't remember someone taking a picture of it…It was of me and him. I was spinning around in the meadow here in this very park, and Warren was off in the distance, staring at me with a loving look in his eyes. I remembered that day…

"_Woo!" I exclaimed, running into the meadow. Different colored flowers were all around me, and I twirled in them. As a little girl, I always loved meadows. Around me, Stacey was taking pictures, while Will, Layla, Zack, Magenta, Jamie and Ethan were talking. I heard a snap, and I looked over at Stacey, who was whistling away, trying to look innocent. I rolled my eyes, and felt eyes on me. I turned around to look at Warren, who was staring at me, with an unfamiliar look in his eyes._

"_What?" I asked. He just shook his head._

"_You're so…"_

"_Beautiful? Smart? Sexy?" I offered, grinning. He smirked._

"_Well, I was going to say 'like a little kid'…" I stuck my tongue out at him._

"Read it," Warren whispered in my ear. I turned the locket around.

"To Kitten, you're one in a million. Love, Warren," I read aloud, and I suddenly felt like crying. Not because I was sad, because I'd never gotten anything like this since my mom gave me my other necklace.

"I don't deserve," I muttered. Warren wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked me in the eye.

"Don't ever say that," he said. I sighed, and buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you so much, Warren," I mumbled into his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome, Kitten."

'**Aw, so sweet. This makes up for not having the handcuffs…'**

I mentally rolled my eyes at Abrianna, and Warren pulled away.

"Oh, and uh…" He pulled out another gift, and he seemed real nervous about it. I blinked.

"Another one?" I asked, teasingly. "You just love me that much?" He just rolled his eyes, and he tossed me the gift. He looked away as I opened it.

It was a black, red, and orange plaid scrapbook.

I opened it, and the pages were filled with pictures of me and Warren. I grinned at the memories, and looked at Warren.

"You, Warren Peace, are the best boyfriend in the entire fucking world," I whispered, meaning every word. "And the fact that you actually sat down and made this only adds to it." He smirked, and I swear I saw him blush.

"Yeah, well…"

I kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"Here ya go!" I exclaimed, and I handed him his present. "And don't worry, I didn't make you an embarrassing sweater or something." Warren looked relieved, and I slapped his chest. He smirked, and unwrapped the paper. He opened it. He blinked at the first thing he saw, and I laughed.

I had gotten him a light since he was always losing his.

Yeah, he smoked.

I didn't care, it just made him seem more sexy.

It was black with orange flames, and the name 'KAT' was on it. I smirked.

"You're always losing yours, so…" I shrugged, and he smirked at me. He put the lighter in his coat pocket, and then looked at the other gift. He pulled out the first photo frame. It was of me and him. He was giving me a piggy back ride. I grinned.

"Just a little something to remember me by," I said. Warren suddenly looked very serious, and he stared into my eyes.

"You're unforgettable, Kitten," he said, seriously. I blinked.

"In a good way, or a bad way?" He rolled his eyes, and kissed me.

"Sometimes, I can't tell." I punched him on the shoulder, and he chuckled.

"There's more," I said, pulling another present out of my jacket. He rolled his eyes, mimicking me.

"Another one? You love me that much?"

"Don't ruin the moment," I said, and I handed the gift to him. He opened it, and stared at the photo frame. I smiled.

"Uh, I asked your mom if she had any pictures of your dad and you, and since he was taken away when you were young, there were only, like, one, and so…" I trailed off, not knowing if his silence was good or bad.

The picture was off a three year old Warren, smiling with his father standing next to him. I bit my lip waiting for a reaction. He just stared at it.

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't like it-"

"Thank you." I blinked at him.

"…What?"

"Thank you, Kitten," he said quietly, turning to look in my eyes. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, and memories of his dad. I smiled, and I hugged him.

"I know it's hard, Warren. But… there's something else." He looked at me, and I smiled. "Tomorrow, at noon… we have an appointment."

"What kind of appointment?"

"Don't worry, I'm not taking you to Couple's Therapy, or something." He smirked. "We're going to see your dad in prison."


	22. Reunited Part 1

My Fiery Angel

Chapter 22: Reunited Part 1

*** * ***

**Warren stared at me, shocked. His eyes searched my face, looking for any signs that I might be lying.**

**But I was dead serious.**

"…**What?" he asked, stupidly.**

"**I--well, my dad--pulled some strings… we're going to see your father tomorrow," I said. I frowned, worried about what he was thinking.**

'_**Oh, shit, don't tell me he's mad…'**_

'_**I'm sure he's not mad, just surprised.'**_

'_Well, shouldn't he be happy?'_

"Um, I mean.. we… w-we don't have to go…" I said, looking away. My hair covered my face. "I can cancel it… if you want…"

That a second, I was afraid he didn't want his second.

The _next _second?

He was kissing me fiercely, with more passion than he had ever kissed me before.

A few moments later, he pulled away.

"Thank you, Kitten," he whispered, seriously. "Thank you so much." I smiled at him, and I hugged him.

"Anything for you, Warren."

We stayed like that, just staring at the scenery. Everything felt perfect.

And it truly was.

* * *

We sped along the highway the next day, on the way to the prison where Baron Battle was being held. We were on his motorcycle, of course. I could feel how tense Warren was… through his shirt, of course.

Seriously, the boy had the abs of a GOD.

We finally saw the giant building that said 'Maxville Institute'. Warren parked the motorcycle, and I got off, putting the helmet on the motorcycle.

"Well, let's go." I started walking towards the building, until I realized that Warren wasn't with me. I turned around, and I saw him staring up at the building, tense as ever. I walked up to him. The trance he'd seemed in released him as I grabbed his hand. "Hey, it's all gonna be okay. I'm right here with ya… whether you want me to, or not." He chuckled at my last comment, and he laced his fingers with mine, and he nodded. We walked into the prison.

Wow. The walls were even whiter than I remembered. I knew what they were for, to neutral prisoners powers, of course.

I walked up to the person behind the desk.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We have an appointment with Baron Battle," I said.

"Baron Battle?" she asked, disgustedly. I felt Warren's grip tighten, and he glared at her. I squeezed his hand, asking him to calm down.

"Yes, Baron Battle."

"Hold on." She typed on her computer, and then said, "He's in Cell 231." I nodded, and pulled Warren behind me as we walked down the hall. On both sides, there were prisoners.

"Hey, Kat." I smiled.

"Hey, Ernie. How's it going?" He shrugged. Ernie was a friend of mine. He was 56.

"Could be better, of course." I laughed. "Lacey came up yesterday with the kids and grandkids." I grinned.

"Really? How is she doing?"

"Real good." He grinned at me. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've been on good behavior lately… cops said I might even be out in five years instead of seven." I gasped.

"Ernie that's great!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"I know. I can't wait."

"I'm praying for you," I said, walking on.

"Please, girl. You need to be praying for yourself. You need Jesus," a sharp, Mexican voice called out, and people laughed. I chuckled at Maurice, my gay friend.

"Girlfriend, you did NOT just go there."

"Oh yes, I did." I grinned at him.

"How ya doing, Maurice?"

"Way better now that you're here, Katalina." I rolled my eyes.

"Man, if I was a guy, that'd be a compliment." Maurice grinned at me.

"Well, I'd be too late, obviously," he said, gesturing to Warren. "How you doing, sweet thing?" Warren looked extremely uncomfortable, and I laughed at the look on his face.

"Back off, Maurice, I'll take you down." Maurice grinned.

"You probably could, but in a fashion contest, I'd so win." I gasped.

"Oh, hell now, bitch you better back off before I stick my designer boot up your ass." Maurice just laughed as we walked away. All around me, prisoners said their hellos to me.

I was well known around here from where I had visited my dad.

"How do you know so many people?" Warren asked. I shrugged.

"I've visited my dad a lot," I said, as he got onto the second floor.

"Yo, Kat! Heard about your old man escaping." I grinned at Sean, an African American man.

"I know. Is it wrong to be proud?" I asked. Sean laughed and shook his head. He looked at my and Warren's intertwined fingers. "Hey, you, boy."

"Yeah?" Warren asked.

"You better not hurt her, boy. If you do, I'm coming after ya."

"Me too," William, a man across the cell, said. I laughed.

"Calm down, he isn't gonna hurt me. If he did, I'd hurt him back." Sean and William laughed, as we walked down the hall, and went up another flight of stairs. Three more flights of stairs later, I was tired.

"Can't… go… on…" I breathed out, and I collapsed on the steps. I took a deep breath, and I saw dark eyes look down on me.

"You okay, Kitten?" he asked. I nodded.

"Go on without me…" I said dramatically. Warren rolled his eyes, and he helped me up. I regained my breath, and then pointed towards the door.

"Onwards!" I exclaimed, and I charged through the door…

Only to find that Baron Battle was nowhere in site.

I blinked.

"…Uh… where is he?" I asked. Warren shrugged, and we scoped out the cells.

No Baron Battle.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

"Excuse me Miss, but do you need some help?" a guard asked me.

"Where's Baron Battle."

"Well, he's not here."

Twitch.

"No shit, Sherlock. Where is he?!"

"He's in the basement."

… Twitch.

"WHAT?"

"We keep all major prisoners down there. There's more protection. It's harder to get out."

Another twitch.

"You have GOT to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"…Uh, nope."

"…SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted, and I promptly turned around, and went down the freaking flights of stairs AGAIN. Seriously, would it have hurt that stupid secretary to tell me that when she saw me heading down the hall?!

Warren smirked at me.

"Get the stupid fucking smirk off your face before I smack it off," I threatened. His smirk just widened as we walked to the ground floor. I gave the secretary a Death Glare, and we walked DOWN the OTHER FLIGHT OF STAIRS and into the basement.

"Can I help you?" a guard asked. I sighed.

"PLEASE tell me Baron Battle is here," I pleaded. He nodded.

"Are you the people who have the appointment?"

"Obviously," I grumbled sarcastically, and he scowled at me.

"Right this way." We followed him to the end of the hall, and he pulled out a set of keys. He unlocked a number of locks while we waited. I felt Warren tense up again as the door opened, and I squeezed his hand, smiling at him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, and together, we entered the room.


	23. Reunited Part 2

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 23: Reunited Part 2**

* * *

The first thing I noticed were the white walls, floor, and ceiling. Seriously, were they trying blind us or something?

Then, of course, I noticed the man sitting down on a chair… a WHITE chair, might I add.

The man had long, dark brown hair, and when he looked up, I saw he had dark eyes too.

Baron Battle.

First, he saw me, and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey, Kat. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's your dad?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him." But I winked at him, and he caught it, and winked back. Then, he noticed Warren, and the smile went from his face. Warren blinked, and he stared at his father.

I wanted to try and cut the tension with a knife.

I bit my lip.

"Um, I'll just be outside waiting…" I went to pull my hand away, but Warren wouldn't let me go, and when he looked at me, I saw the unspoken statement that passed between us.

_I need you_.

And so, of course, I stayed.

"Warren, how are you?" Baron asked, standing up. Warren glared at him, and I knew that 14 years of repressed anger and rage was about to explode.

"You wouldn't know," Warren answered, coldly. Baron sighed.

"Listen, Warren-"

"I don't want to listen to you," Warren said. "You left my mother. You left me."

"I didn't leave you-"

"Then where the fuck have you been the last 14 years?" Warren growled. He, thankfully, didn't notice me swoon.

Warren + cursing = hot.

'_Snap out of it. This is serious!'_

For once, Brie agreed with me.

And thus began the battle of Baron trying to talk to Warren, and Warren cutting him off by insulting him.

Wait a minute.

Wasn't Warren thanking me just yesterday?

I finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, and Warren and Baron immediately stopped talking. I glared at Warren. "Can I talk to you out in the hall?" I grounded out through clenched teeth. Warren looked like he was about to say something, but I dragged him out into the hall anyways. I took a deep breath, before _I _blew up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Kitten-"

"Don't you KITTEN me! Your father wants to talk to you! He wants to get to know you! He wants to make up for the past 14 years, and you keep interrupting him-"

"Kitten, I-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I shouted. "You're so stupid! Don't you see how lucky you are?! Take a look at Ernie! His family barely gets to see him! Yet his KIDS forgave him! Look at Maurice! He's only seen his boyfriend once, but HE FORGAVE HIM! Sean's wife first words to her husband were 'You're so lucky I love you'! SHE FORGAVE HIM! I KNOW he hasn't been there! I KNOW you never had a father! And I used to PISSED at my dad, until I realized 'Hey, he truly loves me even though I've been a selfish BRAT to him, and he wants to get to know me'! You're father certainly isn't the best, but at least you HAVE one, Warren! So stop being a fucking ASSHOLE, and start being a SON! Now, I want you to get your ass in there NOW or I swear to God I will kill you where you stand! Got it?!"

Warren stared at me.

"GO!" I snapped, and I pushed him in. Then, I grabbed the guard's keys, and locked all of the doors. Then, I took a deep breath, and I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, feeling smug.

"Damn," one inmate said. "We can certainly see who wears the pants." I smirked.

"Nope. He wears the pants, but I pick them out." He barked out a laugh, and I leaned against the wall.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later before Warren opened the door. I was fast asleep by then, curled in a ball near the wall. But I felt him there, and I opened my eyes. I blinked as my vision cleared.

"…Hi," I said.

"Hello."

"We done?"

"Yeah."

I was disappointed that he obviously wasn't going to tell me what happened, and we walked out of the prison.

We got on the motorcycle, and Warren drove me to the park. I blinked as he got off, and I took my helmet off.

"Oh, what are we doing here?" I asked. Warren didn't answer me. He just stared. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and if it didn't work out like I had hoped. I just-"

"I'm sorry."

I blinked.

I still hadn't gotten used to him apologizing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I was being an asshole."

I blinked again, and I stood up. I wrapped my arms around him.

"…Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just pissed… and you're right, you were being an asshole… but you're MY asshole…" Warren smiled, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How'd it go?" I asked him, my face in his chest. I glanced up at him, and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"…Actually… it went… well… great, actually?"

"Really?" I asked, grinning. He nodded, and looked down at me.

"He talked about you. He said that you reminded him of my mom. According to him, she was as loud as you, if not louder." I grinned. "He told me not screw things up."

"Good advice," I said, and he chuckled. "So…?"

"So…?" he asked, teasingly.

"You're on okay status with your dad?"

"…Yeah… I think I am."

"Good, because if you weren't, I would've kicked your ass for making me have to go up AND down a million fights of stairs." Warren smirked, and tilted my chin up. He stared into my eyes, and I got lost in his dark orbs.

"Thank you, Kitten," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything you've done," he said, softly. "You're…" He sighed, and looked nervous. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

I gasped at him. That was like having him tell me he loved me.

And BOOM!

That's it.

That's the moment I fell utterly, completely, and undeniably in love with Warren Michael Peace.

I hugged him tighter.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, too."


	24. Lonely Little Puppy

**My Fiery Angel**

**Chapter 24: Lonely Little Puppy**

* * *

Stacey raised an eyebrow at me when I got behind her in the lunch line. I had a big, goofy smile on my face, and my eyes had stars in them.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"What? Can't a girl be in love with her boyfriend in peace?" Then, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Crap. Stacey grinned, and she started squealing.

"You love Wa-!"

"No I don't!"

Remember when I said I fell utterly, completely, and undeniably in love with Warren Michael Peace?

I was still… sort of… denying the fact to myself…

"You just said-"

"I didn't mean it."

Stacey just shook her head at me.

"Ya know, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Uh, Brie said the same thing…" I grumbled, grabbing my tray. Stacey stared at me.

"Kat, you know you love him. So why are you afraid?"

"I'm NOT afraid."

"Once again denial isn't just-"

"Stacey!"

"What?!"

I sighed, and walked over to the table Warren was at.

Ah, Warren. My perfect, loving boyfriend who acted like an asshole but was really a sweetheart…

Maybe I d-

Nope.

I sat down next to him, and he looked up from his book.

"Hey," he said, grinning. I grinned back, and I gave him a peck.

"Hey." I glanced at his book. "Why are you always reading?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich. "It's boring."

"It may seem boring to you… but then again, you have the attention span of a fly."

"Hey!" I protested and he smirked. "…Do you EVER eat here? Like, are you manorexic or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Manorexic?"

"Yeah, you know. A man who's anorexic. Manorexic." He just shook my head, and he grabbed one of my fries. He ate it, and smirked at me.

"There, I just ate."

"I didn't mean MY food!" Warren just started reading again.

"You gotta be specific."

"You suck majorly," I said, scowling. Then, Aaron sat across from me.

The whole cafeteria turned to stare at us, and I looked at him, shocked.

Sure, I admired his bravery, but Warren obviously didn't. His eyes narrowed, and I felt his body heat warm up considerably. Obviously, he still didn't like Aaron.

'_**No shit, Sherlock.'**_

'_Shut up, Brie.'_

"Hey, Kat," he said smiling. His smile never dropped when he looked at Warren. "Hey, Peace." Warren just glared at him, and I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Aaron… what are you doing here?" I asked. Aaron shrugged.

"What, I can't talk to my friend… and Warren?"

I just sighed, praying that this would turn out well.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Aaron asked, stealing a fry.

"What is it with people stealing my food?" I snapped, glaring. He just shrugged.

"Sorry. So…"

"It was… great," I said, leaning against Warren. He smirked down at me, and wrapped an arm around my waist. Aaron looked between us, and a look flashed across his face. But just as fast as it came, it left.

"Please don't tell you two had sex or something." I blushed deeply.

"No!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. People started looking at us. "God, you're a dick." Aaron just smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," he said. "Aren't you gonna ask how my Christmas was?"

"How was YOUR Christmas?" I asked.

"Good. Spent some time with relatives. Boring."

"Yeah, I know. Warren busted me out."

"He give you that necklace?" Aaron asked, nodding to the necklace around my neck. My hand went to it, and I smiled.

"Yep."

Once again, that same look flashed across his face. Warren noticed it too, because he glanced at me.

"Nice choice, Peace," Aaron said. "I was gonna get her that."

I froze, and Warren narrowed his eyes.

"…What?"

Aaron smiled sheepishly, and pulled out a box.

"I got you a little something for Christmas, but I didn't see you, so I couldn't give it to you. I was gonna give you that necklace, but I chose something else instead…"

Warren growled, and I mean literally _growled_. I was staring at the box in shock. Thankfully, people weren't paying attention anymore.

I was shocked. Aaron had gotten me something for Christmas? I had sent him a card…

For once, Brie was silent.

"Y-You got me something?" I stuttered. Aaron nodded, and handed me the box.

I slowly took it, and glanced at Warren, who was staring at the table, not saying anything.

I took a deep breath, and opened the box.

Woah.

Aaron had gotten me ruby earings.

"…Oh my God…" I said, staring at them. They twinkled when the light hit them. Aaron grinned.

"They're not as expensive as Warren's gift, but still…" Aaron smiled at me.

"Aaron… I…"

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I don't like you like that. I just… I wanted to do something nice. You didn't have to like me, even after that day in gym. But I appreciate you as a friend…" He grinned at me, and I was still silent.

The bell rang, and everyone stood up, and left the cafeteria. Aaron smiled.

"See ya in gym, Kat." Then, he left, leaving me and Warren in the cafeteria. My heart was racing, and I was worried that Warren was mad.

"Warren-"

He just stood up and left.

* * *

Everyone could tell something was wrong with Warren and I.

And that became clear when we lost to Helen Miller and Patrick Dorpher in gym.

We were both distracted and had things on our mind. So when Helen caused an earthquake that threw me and Warren up against the wall, everyone stared. We weren't severely hurt, but it was clear who the winner was. I was staring up at the ceiling when Boomer said, in a shocked voice, "…Winners… Miller and Dorpher…"

I stood up, and walked over to the bleachers, and I sat down. Stacey left Troy and went over to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You guys always win." I sighed.

"Aaron gave me ruby earrings. Warren's pissed." She gasped.

"He gave you ruby earrings?"

"Yeah."

Was that a look of jealousy?

"Wow… and so Warren's pissed?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah…"

"… I really hate to say this, Kat… but if this happens again…"

"I'll have to choose." I didn't want to. I wanted Warren to stop thinking that Aaron was out to get me.

Stacey nodded, and then the bell rang. I sighed, and walked into the locker room.

* * *

I sat on the seat across from Warren on the bus, and I stared out of the window. I felt someone sit next to me, and I heard them sigh.

"I don't like Aaron."

"I know, but he's my friend," I said, looking at him. "You need to understand that Aaron isn't out to get me. He wasn't trying to show you up, Warren. I'm his friend, that's it. I'm not going to go and run away with him to Mexico or something." I grabbed his hand, and laid my head on his shoulder. "You're the one that I want, Warren. Don't make me sing that song from _Grease_." Warren smirked, and he squeezed my hand.

"It's just…"

"You're insecure."

"No I'm n-" I cut him off with my look.

"Is it so hard to believe that a sexy girl like me wants you?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yeah," Warren said, seriously. I stopped, and realized then how scared he was.

Warren was afraid of losing me. He was sure that one day he was going to wake up and find me running off with Aaron.

To everyone around him, Warren Peace seemed like a confident badass who believed he could do anything.

To me, he was just a lonely little puppy.

When I compared him to that, he just shook his head, and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Woof," he whispered, smirking after he gave me a breathless kiss. I rolled my eyes, and slapped him on the head.

"Bad puppy." He growled softly, and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto his lap.

"Bad Kitten," he whispered in my ear, his voice low, and seductively dangerous. I swooned silently, and he kissed my neck.

"Stop it."

"You like it."

"…You still suck majorly."


	25. Valentine's Day Sucks Ass

My Fiery Angel

Chapter 25: Valentine's Day Sucks Ass

*** * ***

"**It didn't work," he hissed, staring at the couple at the park. Kat splashed Warren with water from the lake, and he started chasing her.**

"**Well, DUH," the girl snapped. "You're going to have to do more than that." He looked at her, confused.**

"**What is with you? You've been acting strange lately." The girl sighed.**

"**Look, I just… I've been thinking about this, and-"**

"**Don't tell me you actually LIKE this girl," the boy said, narrowing his eyes. The girl looked away.**

"**You like her too…" she said quietly. The boy sighed, and cupped her chin. He tilted her head up.**

"**Stacey… you're the one I want, not her. I'm only pretending…" Stacey sighed, and nodded.**

"**Okay, Aaron." Aaron grinned.**

"**Excellent. Now, we're going to have to do something, and soon."**

"**Why don't you just control her already?" Aaron glared at Kat and Warren, who were kissing in the lake.**

"**The more we wait… the more it will hurt him, and the more he'll be blind to see that after I do control her, it's not really her." A sadistic grin spread across his face, and Stacey gave him a skeptical look. He kissed her, silencing any worries she had. "Trust me, babe." She grinned.**

"**Of course."**

*** * ***

"**Warren!" I screamed, coming up from the water. He'd just thrown me in the lake. It wasn't cold to me, since I used fire, but I was surprised. Warren smirked.**

"**You splashed me."**

"**I didn't throw you in the freaking LAKE." Warren shrugged, and held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him in, smirking.**

**Only he didn't come back up.**

**I blinked, and looked around.**

"…**Warren?" I asked. Nothing. "Warren? War-" Suddenly, I was pulled down underneath the water. Warren smirked at me, and I glared at him. Of course, my anger melted away when he kissed me. We slowly resurfaced, and I ran my hands through his wet hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**Making out in a lake… that was a new one.**

**I slid my hands down his chest, and I could feel his abs through his shirt. I slid my hand under his wet t-shirt, and he gasped as I ran my fingers over his chest. His hand slid under my shirt, and he stroked my bare back.**

**Needless to say, with the steam rising from the lake, it became a hot tub.**

**His mouth left mine, and traveled to my neck. He kissed up and down my neck, and stopped at the place he knew the best, right above my collarbone. I threw my head back, and moaned as he nipped it, and I could feel his smirk against my skin.**

**I had actually been thinking about this for a long time.**

**I thought I was ready to… ya know… do it.**

**I mean, you're supposed to do it with the one you love, right? And… well…**

**Let's just say I more-than-liked Warren.**

**And I was ready. I wanted to do it.**

**Warren pulled away, and judging by the look in his eyes, he wanted to do it.**

"**Hey, Kat!"**

**Shit.**

**We looked up, to find Aaron and Stacey walking towards us. I immediately blushed, and hid behind Warren, who seemed happy--fucking **_**ecstatic**_**, even--that Aaron had caught us making out.**

"**Did we interrupt something?" Stacey teased. I blushed darkly, and buried my face in Warren's shirt.**

"**Can I help you?" Warren asked, glaring at Aaron.**

"**We were just walking along," Aaron said. **

"**I thought you had a date with Troy," I said. That's what she had told me at school. Stacey tensed.**

"**Uh, yeah, but he had to cancel." She didn't elaborate, so I just nodded. Warren was still glaring at Aaron.**

"**Did you hear about the Valentine's Day dance?" Stacey asked. I felt bad for wanting her to leave, but could you blame me? How would YOU feel if someone interrupted you while you were making out with the guy you lo- like?**

"**Yeah."**

"**You going?" she asked. I shrugged.**

"**Depends on if I feel like it."**

**Actually it depended on if Warren would ask me.**

**She nodded.**

"**Well, we better get going," Stacey said. She looked at Aaron, who was glaring at Warren and vice-versa. "Come on, Aaron." Aaron snapped out of his trance, and smiled at me.**

"**Bye Kat." They left, and Warren was still scowling at him. I sighed, and hid my face in my hands.**

"**God, that was so embarrassing," I said. Warren chuckled, and grabbed my hands.**

"**You're cute when you blush," he said, and then he kissed me again, but I knew the moment was ruined by Aaron and Stacey.**

*** * ***

"**Stacey Clear," the senior girl announced. Stacey grinned, and the girl laid three red roses on her desk. I smiled at her, and continued doodling in my notebook. We were in Mad Science, first period of it, and the senior girl was handing out roses. People could sign up to have roses delivered. Stacey blew Troy a kiss, who smiled at her. The girl started naming off other names, and then she left.**

**Was it wrong to except to get something from Warren?**

**I mean, I knew he wasn't exactly the openly, publicly loving guy, but still…**

"**Oh, wait, I forgot," the girl said, walking back in. She looked at her list. "Katalina Burns?"**

**What?**

**I looked up, and she smiled at me.**

**She laid a single red rose on my desk, and then she left.**

**I blinked.**

"…**What?" I asked, stupidly, and people laughed. I looked up at Warren… who was **_**glaring **_**at the rose.**

**He didn't give it to me.**

**I looked away, and couldn't help but feel hurt. I mean, I knew that I was talking about Warren fucking Peace…**

**But I couldn't help but feel disappointed.**

*** * ***

"**So, I heard you got a rose," Layla said, walking up to me with Magenta, and Jamie at the end of the day. I slammed my locker shut.**

"**It wasn't from Warren." I started walking towards the gym for Save the Citizen, and Layla, Jamie, and Magenta hurried to catch up.**

"**What?!" Layla exclaimed. "It wasn't from him?!"**

"**Nope."**

"**Then who sent it to you?"**

"**Obviously not Warren," I snapped, walking into the gym. I sat down beside Aaron.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his eyes.**

"**I got a rose and it wasn't from Warren," I said, stiffly, as Lash and Speed took on two freshman.**

"…**I was from me." I looked at him, shocked.**

"… **You gave it to me?" He nodded, smiling.**

"**Not like that, Kat. You're my best friend, and I was sure Warren wouldn't give you one, so…"**

**I hugged him.**

"**Thank you, Aaron."**

**The gym doors slammed shut, and we looked to see Warren standing there, glaring at me, and Aaron. People started whispering, and he promptly left. I sighed.**

"**I'm always fucking everything up," I said, putting my hands in my head.**

"**Don't go after him," Aaron said, but he didn't order me. "He's not worth it." I just nodded, staring at the door.**

*** * ***

**It was Friday, Valentine's Day, the day of the Valentine's Day dance…**

**And Warren wouldn't speak to me.**

**He ignored me completely. He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't look at me. Nothing.**

**It was as if I didn't even exist.**

**Everyone noticed the change. I hung out with Aaron more. He had given me roses everyday. I was quiet. I didn't use sarcasm as much.**

**And it was killing me.**

*** * ***

"**You sure you don't want to go?" Stacey asked over the phone that night. "I can ask the driver to go pick you up." **

"**I'm sure, Stacey," I said. "I just really don't feel like going without a date."**

"**You could've went with Aaron."**

"**I don't love him, Stacey."**

**My first confession.**

"…**Okay. I'll see you at school on Monday, then." **

"**Kay. Bye, Stacey."**

"**Bye, Kat." I snapped my phone shut, and I stared at the ceiling, feeling tears come to my eyes.**

**Warren was the first boy I'd ever cried about.**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"**Come in." Adele, Greg, and Freddie walked in.**

"**You sure you don't want to come with us?" Adele asked. She and Greg were going to a fancy hotel, and wouldn't be back until Monday. Freddie was staying the night at a friend's house.**

"**Uh, yeah, I wouldn't want to impose." I was able to smirk at her, and she blushed. I already knew she didn't want me there. She wanted alone time with Greg.**

"**Well, if you're sure… Bye, Kat."**

"**Bye, guys." Freddie hugged me, before leaving. I sighed, and closed my eyes.**

**It's only been a week, but it felt like forever.**

**We were fighting all the time about Aaron. But he was my friend…**

**But Warren was my love.**

"**Valentine's Day sucks ass," I said, and then I heard knocking on my window. I blinked, and looked at it.**

**Warren was there.**


End file.
